I Fly Only With You
by Dovewing70
Summary: Moon is a special girl with a hard past, so when she learns about a time portal to the planes/cars world it isn't at all surprising. She learns to fight fires and race with the famous Dusty Crophopper in Planes. What can love do but spur between two friends? Jealously? And would Moon's worst fear come to haunt her, her past? (Planes belongs to DisneyToons and Walt Disney Pictures)
1. Meet Propwash and Human

Chapter one: Meet Propwash and Human.

Moon's POV:

Dusty Crophopper, the famous racer of the wings around the globe rally, everyone knows him. Well, everyone in the cars/planes world. Not so much up here in the human world, hi. The names Moon, I know it strange name but everyone's name is if you think about it.

I am a twenty one year old mechanic, with a slight bit of plane racing in the blood. I'm usually a stunt mechanic, which is a mechanic that can deals with stunt planes or another name for plane stunts are Aerobatics. Really long name I know, so I just tell people I deal with stunt planes.

I was busy with a gearbox with a chip, it was a quick fix for me. I mean, some stunt planes don't get out of the troublesome gearbox problem without falling and crashing. So my friend started a business with new racing and stunt gearbox's. Now a days, we sell every kind and any part with instructions! Which is strange, someone told me once at my shop, "Wish Dusty had one of these bad boys, huh Claire?"

"Who?" I asked, turning to the father and daughter, "Who's Dusty?"

"A plane," Claire responded her little blue eyes flutter up with excitement, "Who raced around the globe!"

I looked at the little plush in her arms, it was a orange and white crop duster with a black stripe. He had nice blue eyes and was a bit chubby but in her hands was the same crop duster but with a small scale difference. It was less chubby, for one, the second was that it had a antenna and better details. I pointed to the plastic cropduster, "Is that Dusty?"

"Yeah!" the girl cheered as her father paid for a new engine, "Isn't he great?"

"He sure is," I replied, while working the crappy old cash register, I slapped it on the side which made the man laugh. The cash register worked perfectly fine popping out it's cash, I paid him for the twenty five dollar torque. They left and I soon watched Planes. Good Movie.

I get so many people down here from all over the world and my best friend is actually good at making a gearbox and engine now. His name is Andrew. Blonde hair, green eyes, girls googly eye him from across the sidewalk. The dream man.

Me? I have a derpy look, grey t-shirt and blue jeans. That is my work clothes usually I have sweatpants on and a long sleeve shirt. I also had black hair and silver eyes. I always got bullied because Andrew's fangirls. Most of the time he stand up for me, for he's my best friend and no one else can ever replace him.

"MOON!" I heard Andrew hollered as I fixed the little clip, "Some guy is chasing after me!"

"For what?" I asked heading into the store, seeing this old man come up with his cane and whack Andy, my nickname for Andrew, on the head, "Excuse me sir?"

"Well, if it isn't Moon? I need a new part for my plane," the man replied smiling, "It's for a gift for my newest friend. Remember Shimmer?"

"Oh, Mr. Glindenswold!" I exclaimed, "Nice to see you again, Shimmer. Is she back from her last stunt?"

"Oh yes," Mr. Glindenswold told me, "Her plane broke down and I had been fix'n up! Andrew here, do you still have a crush on her?"

"Yes he does," I replied as he threw a rag at my face, "Andrew!"

"What?" he asked before grabbing the oldest gearbox, "Mr. Glindenswold here's your new torque."

"Thanks Andrew!" I heard him holler as I finished, "Moon, don't do too much work later okay?"

"I'll be fine," I commented to Mr. G and Andrew. Mr. G went out and the little bell ringed before silence consumed the shop. I smiled, life was great.

"Moon, I got a date with Shimmer, I'll see you later?" Andrew commented as I finished the last tweak on my gearbox.

"Yeah see you," I replied standing up as I heard Andrew leave I whispered to the new gearbox, "I'm taking you home buddy. You'll be fine."

I grabbed the sucker carefully and placed him in a box, closing the box I walked into the back parking lot. Grabbing my car keys and pulled out of the little Driveway. I passed my business that Andrew started and I joined, "Plane and Car Fixer Uppers". I know stupid but I taught Andrew a bit and he'll take over once I'm done. Which I will be soon, I sighed. The shop was there for me most of my life. Now, I wanted to travel live life and most of all….I don't know yet.

I grumbled when I got to my one life house, more like apartment. Small and comfortable, I laughed, "And most of all I don't get that many visitors!"

I saw no one home which made me sigh inside, the place was neat and tidy. Nothing out of place or strange. Sometimes I need a little excitement! I leave tomorrow, I wrote a note for Andrew when he goes home. So I hope he'll read it, go on his date, and forget me. I want him to live his life not worrying about me.

The phone rang, quenching the depressing thoughts from my brain, I picked up, "Moon here at HQ. What you'll all need?"

"Hey Lulu," Andrew, "What is this about you leaving me?"

"Andrew. I can't," I moaned, "How about this, I want to do more than be in that shed."

"But how can I keep my promise!" he shouted, "I won't be able to keep you safe anymore! You'll be living life and i'll-"

"Be with Shimmer," I told him, "You can have a life, your promise has been fulfilled. I want to thank you for these couple years with me. Thanks."

"Your welcome, Lulu," Andrew whispered, "I'll keep an eye out for you."

"Thanks again, Andy, you're the best," I hung the phone. I couldn't hold them back, they started to flow. All the fears, pain, and heartbreak. They flowed down my cheeks that night in tears, "Thanks for everything, Sunny Fields. Thanks for everything."

I went out in the backyard, sighing. Wiping away the last few tears around my face, I looked up holding my new gearbox close. I walked with it in a bag full of clothes, soap, and phone. I even got my tools. I smiled as I walked off into the woods.

I passed by a small pond remembering when Andy and I ran in the back here. My parents were gone but Andy's weren't. They let us play, let me live in the house. I smiled at the memories. I grasped onto one, I found this cave and it provided shelter when it was below -32 degrees. It was warm and rescuers found me, I retraced the steps I remembered.

There it was, a small cave in a crook of a mountain. It was a little nook and cranny but was away from the northeastern winds. Which are deadly, they are the ones that freeze the lakes in winter. It's so annoying, but normal. I grabbed my match and lighted it up.

I felt the wind whispered by me and sent a shiver up my spine, at least I had a jacket on. My sweater was still in my bag, I shifted it so I wouldn't mess up the gearbox or the problematic jabbing of a tool.

I went in and suddenly the world tilted and I fell on my face. I gripped the gearbox, it is a fragile and tender thing. Then I felt a sudden urge to keep going forward, I stood up slowly. I took one step forward. Then another, I shakely took a breath before grabbing my flashlight. I turned it on to meet a carved statue of a plane.

It was out of sandstone and granite combine, standing there doing a radio g pass. It looked like it was carved out of a old river. I touched the wheels and hood. Then in the middle was a key hole. I went around it with a flashlight and saw it matched my locket. It had my parents inside of it. Quickly I opened it up and saw the picture missing. I smiled it was in my bag, somewhere. I placed in the hole and it fitted perfectly.

Then came a swirl of wind and I was pushed to the ground one of my tools hit me hard in the head. I groaned in pain, then my vision became blurry and fuzzy. Then all I saw was Darkness.

Just Darkness.

Dusty's POV:

I flew around for another race to come and go again, I smiled, "Skipper wanna train?"

"Negative," I heard Skip reply, "Better get to Dottie's though, a storms a brewing."

I groaned, ever since my flight in the typhoon in the Wings Around the Globe Rally. I got really bad fear over storms, I got used to most of them. Yet some, just give me the nightmares I wanted to forget so badly. The water. The waves. The lightning.

Stop thinking that, "Thanks Skip. I'll head over to Dottie's. How bad?"

"Not that bad," Skipper commented, "Through lots of lightning have been reported."

"Just a lightning storm?" I asked surprise. Heading towards Dottie´s to get a refill from Chug.

"That's what the reports are saying," Skipper reported as I pulled up over passed Dottie she gave me a nod in my direction. I rolled by and got the refil from Chug.

Heading back to my chamber a roll of thunder was heard in the distance, I froze and looked up at the storm. It was getting stronger, not weaker. I shook off a feeling and went in, when a siren went off.

"All planes and cars, reports of a tornado had been sighted!" It repeated five times where it was heading and how fast. Then it all went silent.

I went inside my hanger preparing to brace for the storm. As soon as it started to hit, I fell asleep to the rain. It reminded me a bit of old Propwash, before the storm, before the crash. Before everything.

But that night changed, I don't know how.

It just changed.

Moon's POV:

God it's cold, like someone was spraying water on my face to wake me up. I groaned from my fall in with dirt. I looked up and saw the EF3 twister going westward, I growled at my predicament. If it kept going that way, I was screwed. I was directly in its path.

I turned my body and gasped as I felt my shirt, it was sticky and something red was out of my left side near my hip bone. I turned my leg to help me stand. I bit my lip as I saw it turning towards me, when I heard a loud speaker yell, "Civilian on the ground where Twister is. Civilian down!"

I growled at my weakness, I felt more blood going down on my leg and saw I was bleeding too much. I prayed it missed the vital organs. When the Twister suddenly disperse. Must've hit a heat wave or cool breeze.

Then I saw a plane, a good running blue Corsair. They were mostly in museums, to see one flying is a dream come true. In my opinion. It's wings were in navy colors, and it had eyes! Nice light blue eyes, and on its wings was a machine or a gun? I couldn't tell.

"Blade! Civilian is injured, I repeat Civilian is injure!" I heard a voice behind me shout as I started to get dizzy. My mind felt like it was on fire, I moved my leg up and it jolted pain up my whole side.

"That's going to leave a mark," I grumbled, fumbling for a place to stand without falling over and dying.

"Grab it kid!" I saw a hook and I tripped onto it. Whoever threw it helped me lifted me up. As we went to a landing pad, I felt my mind on fire again. I groaned, "Hold on kid, where almost there."

I nodded and swiftly sat up, feeling as though I'll pass out. I growled and kept my focus on staying awake. If I dare close my eyes, I'm dead. He landed and when we hit the ground, I felt a warm sensation hit me. I look up and there was the sun, after all I have been through. It was still daytime?

"Are you okay?" I heard a rough voice ask kindly.

I looked around to see Maru, a forklift that helped Dusty in Fire and Rescue. My throat felt dry and so I rasped, "I had something impale me. Debris from the Twister."

"Hanger now!" he shouted and I looked down. My side still was bleeding, badly.

I felt everyone's eyes bore into me, as I was half walking, half stumbling, trying to follow Maru back to hanger. We went in and I felt strangely familiar. Calm. Like this is where I was meant to be.

A couple of agonizing and painful hours later, when I was let out. I met with Blade, Windlifter, Dipper, Cabbie, Dynamite, Pinecone, Avalanche, Blackout, and Drip outside of Maru's Hanger, my side had a bandage around the middle of my stomach. I didn't mind, it at least stop the pain for a bit.

"Thank you, Maru," I went over to the forklift.

"Thank you Miss?" Maru asked, I laughed.

"Moon, the name is Moon Petit," I replied, I also remembered, "My Gearbox!"

Maru looked at me puzzled, "A gearbox?"

"Yeah," I told him opening up to see that a screw got a little bit loose, "I build Gearbox's from scratch. I know how to fix planes and destroy anything with a hydraulics or electronic. I am a part time hacker."

"You seem busy," he commented backing up as I screwed the bolt in tighter than tight, "I'll be back-"

"Finished," I commented, Maru stopped and looked at the newer than new gearbox. I was smiled, "It's the fourteenth hundred one I've done."

"Wow," he whistled at my handiwork, checking it over twice, "Blade needs to see this."

"DUSTY!" I heard Dipper yell and looked up to see the crop duster land. I blushed slightly, "Dustmuffin how was that last race?"

"Great," he commented, smiling. He didn't like her, but she OBVIOUSLY adores him, he turned to where we were standing, "Hey Maru!"

"Hey Dusty!" he called out waving, I felt my foot go out, too long, "Moon!"

"Are you alright?" Blackout asked worriedly.

Blade and Windlifter rushed towards the hanger. Dipper and Dusty right behind them, my leg felt like it was on freaking FIRE! The smokejumpers all came running, "Kid, you alright?"

"She's not dead, right Maru?"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" I roared, they all jumped back instead of Maru. He smiled as I continued, "I am fine. Just stood on it too fast too long. Maru, help me up please?"

"Sure," he helped me up on lift with the gearbox, "Anything else Moon?"

"Moon?" Pinecone asked, "I thought that was a planet?"

"It is," I commented grabbing a tool, "I was named moon because of how large it was on my birthday and also my silver eyes."

"Silver?" Windlifter commented surprising everyone but me, "Why silver?"

"No idea," I commented, "Welcome to my weird life."

We all laugh, I smiled. I felt home already. When I heard a Siren, "Wildfire spreading northwestern!"

"That's weird," I commented, "May I come with you for a second?"

"No," Blade remarked, "Your not well enough, we can't lose a civilian!"

"Psh," I scoffed, "Not fair."

They were lined up to go, Blade and Windlifter in the lead. Dipper and Cabbie loaded up with the smokejumpers behind them. Then Dusty rolled up to me, "You can come with us sooner or later, I can't go yet. I don't have my pontoons, otherwise I would be helping them."

"Hmm," I commented, I was thinking, "Dusty?"

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Why was it so late?" I asked, "The report."

"I don't know," he told me.

We were silent when Maru came in, "Dusty, Time to get those pontoons up and running again."

"See you Moon," he gulped down fearfully.

"See you Dusty," I smiled as he rolled in, "Sometimes somethings you could never get used to. Now back to figuring out….I'll ask Patch!"

I walked up to Patch, thinking about Dusty. He was kind, compassionate in the movies, and so-OKAY! Where did those thoughts come from! I shook my head, "Patch?"

I knocked on the door, "Hey Moon, I thought you'd be resting."

"I can't," I answered, "Is everything electronic up here?"

"Yeah, what are you doing?" I grabbed out my laptop and hooked it up to the tower. I hijacked into a program, when I found it!

"Found ya you little sucker!" I quietly exclaimed, disabling it, "Good bye!"

"You are a hacker?" Patch asked shock.

I smiled closing the Laptop and disabling the program. Problem solved, "Yeah, I am. One of the very few who can hack into any computer!"

"Any?" Patch asked, "Like the pentagon?"

"Yep, I did that once. Mission impossible but not for me! They needed some help into finding terrorist in the pentagon! You should have seen the look on there faces, when I finished it in forty five minutes!"

Dusty's POV:

"Is that a gearbox?" I asked Maru, joking I remarked "You trying to start a business?"

Maru sighed, I got the pontoons on, "No, that was someone else...Pontoons are on kid."

I smiled as I got used of them really quickly, "Who did it then, the gearbox I mean?"

"Moon," he commented smiling, "She's a hacker too and also a mechanic."

That twenty year old girl can hack? Be a mechanic? All in one day? She must've had a tough life to become so brave and-okay crophopper. No. No. NO. We aren't going into that again.

"Someone is blushing.." Maru told me, I knew who it was and looked away.

"I am not Blushing," I commented, "Anyways done Maru?"

"As Done as I'll ever be," Maru answered.

I went outside to see Moon, her black hair is so nicely put into a ponytail. Her silver eyes flickering in the sunset as the crewmembers came back. Blade saw Moon standing and had a look that said, "I disapprove of this".

Moon's POV:

I saw Blade's look of disapproval, I gave him a scowl as I limped back into Maru's hanger. I smiled a Maru as I shouted, "Guess who got rid of a tiny pesky bug?"

"Hacking talk or?" he asked.

"Hacking!" I yelled hearing them land, "Maru HACKING!"

"Ok girl don't kill me," Maru smiled, "Where was it?"

"Inside the communications tower," I replied with a yawn, stretching, "I had to upload a program from my Chromebook to my laptop to the tower to prevent bugs. Yet my Crappy Laptop glitch and froze. It a piece of crap."

"So?" he asked thinking organizing his tools, "What did it do, the bug I mean?"

"Delayed calls in and out of the tower," I rolled my mind through what the bug did, "If a fire went from one area to another, it would be a five minute delay. GPS would have broke down in a matter of hours if I wasn't there to stop it. It's badly made though, could be from anyone."

"Delay?" He whispered angrily.

"I am sorry Maru, but my suspicions are true," I told the forklift, "I think we have a pro trying to destroy the air attack base."

A couple minutes later I told Blade everything I could, "I believe that we have a pro trying to destroy the air attack base, what should we do?"

Blade looked at me skeptically, "How sure are you?"

"Blade," I growled, "I am a specialist, the FBI couldn't find terrorist in there own country and needed a EIGHTEEN year old to help them. I think I am two hundred percent sure."

Blade was silent, as I glared at him. Though I am human and he's a helicopter, I do know a arson when I see one. Blade sighed, "We need to lay low for awhile, can you stop the hacking for a tiny bit?"

"Bugs that are super strong are easily diverted," I replied, "The tower is already protected the more I work on the program for the whole entire attack base, the better."

"Good," he smiled, "Maru, watch the base while me and the guys fly."

"Roger that," Maru smiled.

We can do it. We can try.

I won't fail them, I smiled as I left to my laptop, I will make this work. I can make anything work! It was gradually growing, everyone watch me work. Ninety five. Ninety eight. Ninety nine. Then it froze on the ninety nine percent mark. Everyone laughed as I groaned, "Oh for the loving-"

Well, maybe not everything. Yet.


	2. Moon's Computer Smarts

Chapter two: Moon's Computer Smarts

Moon's POV:

Great Mother of Living Scot this is hard! I move the kings chess piece away from Maru's Queen, he scowled. I smiled as he moved his king away from my knight on the next round. Then-, "CHECKMATE!"

"Dang it!" Maru's growled in frustration as I took away his King, "Nice moves kid."

"Thanks," I commented standing up, turning to laptop with a mouse, "Now if this piece of crap would stop freezing every time it updates, I would be the most pleased person right now in the world."

"I don't think that mouse is the best at threatening a computer," Maru chuckled, "Maybe a sledgehammer or a bug?"

"How about a gun?" I asked glaring at the laptop that dare defies me, "A rifle or a machine gun. Even better a pistol."

"You slightly worry me," Maru sighed, rolling over to the left putting away the game, "Why are you so intent on killing that thing?"

"Old and new problems," I growled staring at it, "Old and new."

"Like I said, you worry me," Maru smiled. I looked at him a frown on my lips, "Okay, let's see. They aren't back yet and you are almost heal. Next fire maybe?"

"Next Problem," I growled, "Why can't Blade just watch me?"

"You are a mechanic not a-" he stopped as a siren went off. Dusty and Blade crowded around a plane. Dipper.

"Holy Shit," I cussed as I ran with Maru, "What the HELL happen?"

"Dipper here got a case of turbulence," Dusty commented as Blade nudged her. She groaned in pain as I saw her wing had a crack, "She crashed into the fire."

"Maru," I whispered, "Her wing…."

"What?" he asked, looking at it, "Oh my Manufactur!"

I rushed back to the hanger grabbing my tools and welder. Maru lead her back to the hanger with some help from the smokejumpers. Everyone watched as Maru worked, I helped slightly. Giving input, calming down Avalanche who was about to cry, and watching Dipper's breathing.

"Maru's doing the best he can," Windlifter response came over everyone, I stood still watching her.

"One problem, her wing," he commented. I looked up and saw that it still had a large crack, "I don't know if I can fix it."

"You have to!" Pinecone shouted, "She is a plane rip that away from her and-"

"I can fix it."

Everyone's eyes bore into me, I didn't care I grabbed a piece of metal, "I know I can fix it. Planes in my area always have a crack in the wing, I knew how to fix it better than anyone."

"How can you save her?" Maru glanced at me with a look of sadness, "I am the best mechanic and I-"

"Not in my world," I smiled, "I am. It'll be done tonight. You wait and see. You wait and see."

Dusty's POV:

Moon shoved us out of Maru's hanger as Maru was shoved out, the doors closed and locked. Maru looked furious, "She locked me out of my own HANGER!?"

We heard a few hisses of flames and banging of metal. A mechanic screwdriver was heard and everyone froze. We heard more hisses, banging, screwing, and mumbling. I turned as Avalanche and everyone else left for bed, but I stayed.

Maru also stayed, it was the next day and neither of us had any sleep. Blade came out and glared at us with a look that said, "Get to bed!"

Then the doors opened to see a sleepy Moon and a awake Dipper. Her wing looked the same, but with no crack. Moon yawned, "Yell at me later Maru, I'm so dead tired."

She slumped back to her bedroom, which was a part of the tower. She took naps, but seeing her tired like that pulled my engine. I swear, if I was-oh my manufacture I am!

I cleared those thoughts out as I pulled up to Dipper, "You okay?"

"Yeah, Lil' sis got me better," Dipper smiled at me.

"Wait, who's Lil' sis?" I asked, I wanted to hear it from her. IF it's moon.

"Moon, you silly," She smiled playfully, "She's tired and told me I worried her sick, my wing she told me was crack and several metals broke when she bend them. Finally around five am she fixed it. I can vouch for her."

"Dipper," Blade commented, "Get some sleep, Dusty you too."

"Yes Blade," both of us said. I went to my hanger, halfway there I was cut off by Dipper.

"You stayed?" she asked hope in her tone, "To wait for me? Were you worried?"

"Yeah, I was a worried about you," I answered truthfully, but most of my worry was towards Moon, "You had that nasty crash and-"

"Thanks Dusty," Dipper yawned, "Wanna hang out sometime after fire season as friends?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "I would like that."

Moon's POV:

" _IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!_ " The final countdown blared into my ears as I woke up, to see Blackout holding his skypad near my face

"YOU. ARE. SO. DEAD. **BLACKOUT**!" I screamed, my body fueling itself with my fury. I nearly ripped the Skypad out.

He turned and ran, screaming, "GUYS HELP!"

I was right behind them, roaring, " **NEVER WAKE ME UP WHEN I DIDN'T SLEEP LAST NIGHT! NEVER WAKE UP A WOMAN, YOU CRAZY, BARBARIC, NO GOOD-** "

"BLADE!" Pinecone yelled, "Blackout woke up the DEVIL HERSELF!"

I panted as I grabbed Blackout's Skypad, and locked it up in a suitcase. It was hilarious! He yelled, "Moon! I'm Sorry! I won't do it again!"

I opened the suitcases and gave him his Skypad, "You better…."

He grabbed it, and bolted. I smiled as Blade came in, as he chuckled, "I need you around more often."

"What for?" I asked shock that the chief of the attack was smiling, "And when have you ever smiled?"

"Long story," he chuckled, "Thanks for keeping them in check, the smokejumpers."

"Oh my pleasure," I chuckled darkly, "Now, I can have my payback on Blackout, serious when will he learn that I can stand that song, but when I am sleeping. Not. A. Good. Time."

This time, Blade laughed. I laughed too, in enjoyment. I made the cranky helicopter, laugh. Smile. He wore a smirk, as I yawned, "I need those minutes, thanks Blade."

"Your welcome kid," he answered, he left the hanger with a smile on his lips. Dipper came in next.

"You can make anyone smile, I bet my wings on it!" she exclaimed at me, I jumped back a bit, a little startled but otherwise fine.

"Don't bet your wings Dipper, I just fixed them! As Maru would put it they are better than new!" I chuckled, "Besides Blade smiles a lot lately. What's the difference?"

Dipper gasped, "You SEEN our chief, BLADE RANGER, SMILE?!"

"Yes Twice," I answered, smiling, "Not bad eh?"

"Okay, Dipper breathe. Breathe," she whispered out loud to herself, "Where you from anyway Moon?"

"Long story," I commented, "Basically to sum it up I come from a crappy life and I am glad that you found me. Okay? I don't like talking about it often."

"I see," she sighed, "Anyway, Dusty seems to like you…."

"I don't think he'll like a derp like me," I remarked bitterally, "I'm already too stupid to look at. Why should he like me?"

"Even if it was a friend?" Dipper tried to dig deeper, I felt it, "Not like Husband and Wife style, just friends?"

I felt my sadness grew but I washed it away with my hard coated self, I answered truthfully, "I guess I would like a friend, my best friend. I gave him up so he can stop protecting me. He fulfill his promise."

"Really? What was that?" Dipper asked in a fangirl tone.

"My mother made him swear, 'That I will be guided to protect my daughter through the darkest times of her life.' And he has. He guarded me from bullies and he protected me from difficult boys that didn't wanna back off. He is just a kid at the soul, I was there for him like he was there for me," I whispered out the last part, "It's the motto of our souls."

"Wow," she whispered too. I loved her already when she comforted me, "Pain hurts, maybe you can talk to Blade?"

"Wow, looks who talking now?" I smiled as she giggled. I wiped a stray tear away and smiled, "Let's go, now that i'm awake thanks to Blackout, will you like to play a role in his pain?

She smirked, "OF course. No one messes with you, not while i'm here."

Wow, so like Andy, "Here's the plan…."

Dusty's POV:

I heard a shriek of pure terror as I heard a squeal of tires, "Get them off of ME!"

A spray can was heard, another shriek was heard. Then a sound of a shaking can, I peered outside of my hanger to see Dipper laughing as Blackout had Spiders hanging from his head, fake. I was starting to laugh, but I looked to see Moon chasing him with a spray can. That had blue tint, but on him where spots of Blue, Yellow, and Black.

"This…..is why….you never mess with Moon!" she laughed after gasping. I chuckled as Moon looked triumph.

"What happened to you, Blackout?" I heard a grumpy voice, uh oh. Times up, I looked around to see the one person who's always grumpy these days.

Blade.

Dipper's POV:

We sprayed paint all over Blackout, now there was Blade. Staring at me with a disapproval look, I shrinked. When Blade gets mad, he is one scary helicopter. He looked behind him and nearly smiled, "Moon, don't kill Blackout yet. That's my pleasure."

I turned and saw Moon looking at Blackout with a murderous glare, when a small smile graced her lips. Then she laughed, "Blade! You need to see this-oh shit!"

She raced over to where her computer is, when it suddenly gone black. Blade and I watched from a distance. Then Maru came out screaming, "Don't kill the Computer Mo-"

Moon's POV:

OH SHIT!

I HATE THIS DAMN COMPUTER, I Swear it came from the pit of HELL itself! God Damnit, I growled dark and quietly to the computer, "You better not have shut down on my program otherwise you are dead to me!"

I felt three eyes bore into me when I grabbed a wrench and repeatedly whacked the computer with the wrench in my hand. Maru bursted out, "Don't kill the COMPUTER MO-"

"UPDATED!" the computer singsonged as I dropped my wrench. Everyone laughed as I threaten it with my mouse.

"What were you saying Maru?" I asked looking over at Maru whose face was red and his mouth was a gaped, "Uh, Maru?"

"N-nothing!" he stuttered and with a quick mumble I caught, "She's one scary person when it comes to that computer."

"Damn Right!" I shouted at him and he pale before running, "See you Maru!"

"SCARY!" I heard Avalanche shout.

"Me, Scary?" I asked innocently, "I am only Scary like Gibbs when my computer is a piece of no good crap!"

Everyone cracked up at that, even I made Blade smile again! Dipper is going to have a field day, four times in a row! Whoop!

I turned to see a dangerous looking Blade turn his head onto Blackout, "Now where's my hat?"

"What hat?" Blackout raced away into the surrounding woods, "I don't know nothin' about a hat! Nothing! HELP GUYS!"

"You ain't going to get any of my help!" I screamed as Blade chased after him, "Blade thanks for giving him Payback!"

Blade smile evilly as I walked away, hearing the smoke jumpers sigh before chasing Blackout. Dynamite didn't she just walked away to Dipper to talk. I let them talk, I just needed to walk. Once, when Maru wasn't looking I went to the cliff side without his permission, It was funny when I came back and he was pissed. He yelled at me but I didn't mind, it reminded me of my home. Before this.

I sadly looked down watching my feet take me to the only place that reminded me of home, the cliff.

Today though I was going to see it closer than last time. I was going down the cliff to see the plains and trees. Including the lake.

I smiled, "Yes, that's what I am going to do."

I looked to one side then another before racing towards the cliffs behind the hangers. I looked up it was about Midday, then I was back to running. Running as quietly as I can, listening to the sounds of the wild.

Dusty's POV:

I was hanging out with Windlifter, Blade was still chasing the smokejumpers, Dynamite was busy with Dipper who was laying off of me for now, Cabbie was sleeping, and Maru was busy with his instruments and tools. Once or Twice I saw Patch working hard on the equipment with Maru.

Windlifter commented, "The sun is starting to set."

I looked up to see the Moon already becoming visible in the horizon. Blade was coming back with his hat from CHoPs. Which is surprising, Blade never liked his past. Now I feel like he's trying to change for someone. I smiled at that last thought, "Thanks Windlifter."

Maru came out tired, he looked over us then his eyes widen. He looked at the sunset, before rolling up to me, "Have you seen Moon, Dusty?"

"No, I haven't," I commented, "I only saw her when she yelled at Blade thanks for payback. Have you?"

"No," Maru answered, "I haven't either, that was Midday and she hasn't returned yet. I am worried Dusty, she doesn't understand our wild. She talked little about her own life and I found out she snuck out once to go around."

"We gotta tell Blade," I remarked, "It'll be after sunset, we can't go against the book again, we'll be provoked of our firefighting licences!"

"Of course Dusty," he replied and rolled to Blade, "Blade, Moon's been missing since Midday have you seen her?"

"What?!" he exclaimed, "Dipper, Dynamite, Windlifter, and Cabbie have you seen Moon?"

"No," was everyone's reply. My heart sunk and Blade's eye frames widen in shocked, a twenty to twenty one year old girl gone.

Moon, I whispered, "I'll go if I have too."

"We all will, a human will freeze at these temperatures," Windlifter informed us, "It is colder at night than at day a price we all payed."

"Rhyming Windlifter?" Pinecone asked eye frame quirked up.

Blade glared at the smokejumper before telling us where to go, "Dusty go by the lake….."

I drowned out the rest and rolled to the runway. I started up my engine, this is for Moon. All for Moon. I drowned out Blade and Dipper before heading towards the lake, Moon's in trouble and I got to find her no matter what.

I found some of her tracks that were going up a small cliff I didn't want to spook her so I landed a couple feet ahead and rolled up the mountains rocky cliff edge. There she was, Moon.

The sun finally set and Moon was sitting at the edge of the cliff. She was moving her legs simultaneously. She was humming, then her silver eyes closed and her black hair flew around her as though fog as she sung out loud, "Today I've gotta make a change. Straight to the top I'm on my way-y-y-y-y and I was meant for so much more and I found a dream worth fighting for and nothing cans top me Nothing can stop me now!" (Nothing can stop me now, Mark Holman)

"You got a pretty voice," I commented, she spun around quickly. Her silver eyes snapping open in surprise, "Sorry did I startle you?"

"A bit," she answered, she stood up, "Did I make you worry?"

"A bit," I repeated her answer, my cheeks becoming a bit red.

"Sorry I guess, did you know that the sunset is beautiful here than where I came from?" she asked.

"No, I didn't," I answered, my curiosity getting the better of me.

Suddenly Moon wasn't at my side anymore, she was gripping to the cliff. I looked below her to see the rocks that she was standing on where loose and gave way. One of her arms slipped and only four fingers were facing me. I turned my head just as her last three fingers gave way.

She looked at me, then whispered, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can hold on any more Dusty."

Then she her grip slipped, she was going to fall!


	3. Moon's Rescue and Dipper's Feelings

Chapter 3: Moon's Rescue and Dippers Feelings

Moon's POV:

I was slipping, my fingers were straining. Dusty. Dusty looked on with fear before fierce determination took over, just as my last fingers gave way. He grabbed my shirt with his teeth. I gripped his hood as he pulled me up. I climbed onto his hood when I heard blades chopping the air, I closed my eyes.

"Mud Dropper we see you," I heard Blade shout, "Where's Moon?!"

"Here, on my hood," I heard Dusty shout, I looked up to see Blade looked down at me, I smiled but my shoulder screamed, "I think she might be injured!"

I felt my shoulder become on fire, "Blade my shoulder is either broken or dislocated."

"What do we do?" Dusty asked as the Cliff started to crumble.

Blade looked at us than at Windlifter, who saw me and my predicament. I hate this fate I miraculously had. I murmured, "What else can go wrong?"

Blade looked at me surprise as I leapt of Dusty's hood, and near his wing. Swinging myself on top of his Cockpit. I put one of my knees down and whispered, "We gotta fly off this Cliff. Just go to max Torque, I can do it Dusty."

"What are you going to do?" Dusty asked as he revved his engine.

I smiled at his antics, "Save our butts, by the way LANDSLIDE!"

Blade and Windlifter looked on in fear as we took off, a boulder smacking where we once stood. I smiled as we took off, Dusty flying at max Torque which was 170 mph. I didn't mind, I flew at this pace in my sleep. I learned how to do Stunts on the planes wings and cockpit's themselves. I used my new tech shows to grip to his metal.

"You NUTS!?" Blade shouted at me as I landed on his wing while he was still FLYING, "Are you TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?"

"Not really," I responded touching Dusty's side, he smiled at me as I continued, "This is actually a old stunt that I perfected throughout the years, in my world I mean."

"Your kind rides PLANES?!" shouted Blade through the Radio which got a shocked Dusty and a eye roll from me.

"Yeah we're also known to be reckless," I smiled at the comment I made. Dusty looked at me as I remembered, "Oh yeah, you guys don't know what we do, hmm?"

"Nope not a clue," Dusty told me and I laughed.

"Well, that changes a few things," I chuckled, "When we get back, I will get my computer and show you some stupid people doing ridiculous things. AFV HERE WE COME!"

We all laugh at the comment. I didn't mind, as long as they left me alone of the why I was up there. We'd be fine. I didn't like talking about my past. Only Andrew and I can come up in conversations. He was my light when I was in darkness, but he is gone. Now I am just Moon.

Dusty's POV:

Once we landed Blade insisted on Moon to get her shoulder located back into place, I smiled. She retorted but went back anyway, just to keep Blade happy. I followed her as we went to Maru's hanger, he looked at her once. Suddenly a wrench was thrown at her head, she ducked.

"Do you know how WORRIED I WAS!?" Maru shouted at her, threatening her with another wrench, "WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"Cliff. Sunset. Those two words should sum it up," she replied with a roll of her eyes, "I also nearly died, but beyond that we are all fine."

"WHAT?!" he yelled, "YOU ALMOST DIED?!"

"Cliff gave out," she commented, "Then Landside."

"Geez, going to get us killed one day," Maru muttered, "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Maybe," she casually shrugged then grimace, I forgot about her shoulder for a second. I was too slow, if I was quicker she would be fine. No injury.

"I am seriously going to have to duct tape you to a chair," Maru growled as he checked Moon over, "Well your shoulder is dislocated, I will have to put it back in."

"Go ahead, I don't care," she murmured, Maru nodded and with a swift movement pulled her shoulder back in place. A soft gasp came from her, but other than that it was silent. She smiled, "Thanks Maru, it feels better than new."

Maru smiled at his famous saying, "Well do not do too much damage to it."

"That is impossible for someone like me," she commented with a smirk before heading back towards her hanger. I smiled at her retreating form.

"Thanks for finding her Dusty," Maru thanked me, "She's becoming a bit more adventurous and less talkative to me. It's harder to find her, now that it's Fire Season because i'm busier."

I nodded my head, it made sense, "Do you want me to talk to her sometime?"

"Maybe, but what's strange to me is that she wants to become a human firefighter," he commented to me, my engine sank, "Blade doesn't like it, so he keeps telling her that she's still weak. Yet she's getting better everyday, I'm afraid Blade won't have another excuse in time."

"How about I talk to her about this?" I asked, "Would that be okay with you Maru?"

"Yeah, that would. It would make me feel better," Maru confined to me and only me.

Moon's POV:

I went to my bedroom, sitting down on my bed. I sighed, that pain. It reminded me of...of the bad times. I don't like to remember home, it's worse than this world. This world cares about me, cares about others. While in my world. We, our race, destroys each other. Killing each other inside.

Sadly I tried to help us, rebuild us. To fix our broken heart, but one hole is filled another is torn open. I grabbed my shoulder, as I remembered one time. A memory.

 _I was back in my world, where two bullies by the names of Angie and Belle were pinning me on a wall. Behind my school, I was a fourth grader against two sixth graders. Our school was jointed with the Middle School, Elementary, and High School._

 _We were a small community, like Propwash. I remembered it clearly now. Belle was the leader and Angie was her sidekick. Belle punched me in the face, "Say that again, I dare you!"_

" _What? Say this? That you are nothing to me, I never want to be your friend. I want a better friend that ain't two face. I true friend stands up for one another in this stupid world!" I snapped, Angie looked between me and Belle. A look of complete confusion._

" _She's right," I heard Andy told the girls, "A true friend stands up for what they believe in, they care for one another. They are your third party, they defend you and support you when everyone tells you are wrong. When you are right, they are by your side. They are the best thing in the world. Now, are you going to destroy someone that is my true friend?"_

 _They shook their heads and ran. Everyone knew, that he loves me. Like a little sister and no one messes with me. Unless they want to be suspended. Everyone knew that I was a homeless girl since I was five._

" _That's shoulder looks like a piece of shriveled up metal," he gripped my shoulder and popped it back. I screamed and cried in pain but Andy hugged me and soothed me. My tears stopped, and I looked up at him. He was my hero that day._

I cried at the memory. Andy was the truest friend in my life, and he will alway be. Then I heard the door ring, "Come in."

Dipper came through the door, quickly closing it seeing my face, "What is wrong, Lil' sis?"

"Nothing," I replied wiping away a stray tear, "Just a memory."

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked looking at me with the slightest hint of compassion.

"It was about a true friend I had," I replied, "His name was Andy, he was a girl's dream man. Smart, Handsome, a Quarterback, and hardworking. He cared about me though, we were best friends. I miss him, but he fulfilled his promise like I said before."

"Wow, I understand now slightly," she murmured, "Do you miss your old life?"

"No," I growled, "Though I miss the friends I made. I made a lot more enemies. They are probably rejoicing i'm gone. They hurt me, destroyed me. Andy was the only one that took care of me. Fix me."

"They deserve punishment, Fate comes around to bite people in the butt," Dipper looked at me as I turned, "I want to talk to you, Moon. About Dusty…"

"What about him?" I asked, "He's nice and humble."

"Do you think of him as handsome?" she asked blushing, I laughed, "What?"

"Dipper, at first I thought you are a crazy fangirl. Yet actually you are more of a little sister to Dusty," I commented, "Do you really think you love him?"

"No, I don't," she commented, "Is that what you thought, before we met?"

"A bit," I replied looking away as she chuckled, "He is humble and kind. Handsome as any plane could be, and he is very….romantic to be around."

"What do you mean by romantic?" Dipper smirked as I blushed a deeper red than Crimson red, "Do you like him, hmm?"

"I-I-I don't know what you are talking about!" I exclaimed, "What about your relationship with Dusty?"

"I just wanted to be friends, I never had what was your word, 'romantic' feelings for Dusty," she told me smiling as I blushed again, "Why do you like him?"

"He's kind, compassionate, handsome, humble, sweet, adventurous, adaptable, considerate, courageous, generous, passionate over racing and firefighting is amazing, reliable, sincere, sympathetic, and he's not all that. He's Dusty," I replied looking away dreaming of me and Dusty. Us flying, racing, firefighting-oh GOD! I told this all to DIPPER, I saw her smirk, "Uh-please I beg of you Dipper don't tell this to Dusty?!"

"What about Dusty?" Dipper asked cluelessly, "I didn't here anything about your sweet dreamy Dusty and about what-"

" **DIPPER!** " I hollered, " **DO NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT OUR DISCUSSION OR YOU'LL FEEL MY FURY!** "

"Got to go, I promise I'll not tell anyone," Dipper replied quickly, I sighed and nodded, when she left she called out, "DYNAMITE I FOUND OUT ABOUT-"

"DIPPER!" I screamed, I bolted out and scream, "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

I started to chase Dipper around and boy, while she's a plane I was on her tail the whole entire time. Dusty came out and looked at me, I almost blush but my fury at Dipper controlled my body.

Blade came out and looked at me then Dipper. Then smiled, "Dipper, what did you do?"

"I can't tell or else she'll kill me!" Dipper screamed then I stopped.

"YOU BETTER!" I yelled and with a blush creeping up on my cheeks.

Well, what else can happen. Well, it happen, "Hey Moon?"

Dusty.

SHIT!


	4. Corn Fest Problems

Chapter 4: Corn Fest Problems

Moon's POV:

Damnit! I turned around to see my new found crush, Dusty Crophopper, staring at me with a worried look, "Are you okay?"

"Uh," I stammered, "Hey Dusty, yeah i'm fine. Dipper was just about to leak about something about me that WASN'T TRUE!"

"YEAH RIGHT!" Dipper smiled at me and Dusty. She knew, SHE KNEW!

"Well then, once you are done," Dusty looked between us, Do NOT blush at all cost, "Umm...I need-well Maru needs you, it's about your computer?"

"Well, that I can't ignore," I responded, "Dipper will have to get it later, but if she promises…"

"I swear, I promise!" she hollered, Dusty looked at her with a slight frown.

"...Then I won't bother her, for awhile that is," I commented with a threatening look, "Anyways, I hope will talk again Dusty. So see you around!"

I walked away to Maru's hanger, Maru himself was yelling at my computer. I sighed, this is going to be a long day.

Dusty's POV:

Well there goes my chance, I can't help it. My tongue goes tied in a knot and I can't control it. Well she handled my tongue tiredness like a pro and Dipper is thanking me a lot for saving her butt.

"No problem," I replied for the eighteenth time, rolling away to my hanger.

"Dusty….I have a question for you, about Moon?" she asked casually. I nearly stopped, but I took a deep breath and turned.

"What about Moon?" I replied.

Dipper looked away sheepishly, "Well, you seemed a bit tongue tied back there...and….I was wondering do you have some sort of, feelings, for Moon?"

Oh please Dipper, I don't need to be on the spot light again! I replied, "Umm."

"You would be a cute couple," Dipper countiuned, not staring at me, "I know you had feelings for Ishani, but she's not romantically ready for you. She doesn't want to be anything to you but a friend. The reason I am telling you this is because I don't love you. I don't."

"Wait what?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, I don't love you," Dipper replied came with a easy going, "I only wanted to be your friend and I thought that to impress you I would have to fangirl over you. Moon set me straight, but now that I am myself would you mind being my friend?"

"Of-of course," I replied my jaw dropping slightly. Dipper smiled and with a nod left.

Moon. Of all the planes in the world to choose from like Ishani and Dipper, he fell-no not yet, maybe in love with a human. What a strange way of changing events? I sighed to myself, maybe it's time to get back to Skipper about me being there for the Corn Fest.

But who would take care of Moon?

Yeah, she's twenty one. She can take care of herself in the human ways but not in this "World". She is strange yet beautiful and complex to me. Blade has a father relationship with her and the smokejumpers except for Dynamite are all cousins to her. Her relationship to Dipper was extraordinary strange but like sibling love. Dynamite and Maru acted like a uncle and/or aunt ot her. But I don't have a brotherly relationship but she's accepted me.

"Hey Dusty?" I heard Blade ask and I opened the door, "Thanks, I wanna talk to you about Moon?"

Why does everyone talk to me about Moon like i'm a expert, "Go on Blade."

"I know you had the Corn Fest in Propwash and I was wondering about your request, I think you go down there with Moon. Just for a bit and come back," Blade replied, "If a fire been reported and Moon is begging me to let her go once. Even if she was a volunteer in the past, she's not certified here."

"I understand Blade," I replied shocked, yep totally a father protecting his daughter, "I will have to tell Skipper about it though and he might not be please…."

"Tell him that was a order from me," he replied. Then left.

Oh please don't take my propeller, Skipper.

Nope scratch that, don't die from Moon's fury Blade.

Moon's POV:

"So the red goes over there and the blue one over there?" Maru asked me for the seventh time.

I groaned, "Yes you Dummy."

"I am not a Dummy," he retorted fixing the wires and the tower was back online.

"Yes you are."

"No I am NOT!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I am Not!"

"Yes you are, and that's final!" I shouted smiling in triumph. He looked at me with a scowl.

"Umm?" I heard Dusty asked and I froze, is this is super power?! EMBARRASSING!

"Hey Dusty," Maru smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I was here for Moon," Dusty commented as I spun around.

I replied, turning to face him, "I am here, what do you need Dusty?"

"I-I, uh, need to talk to you out here," Dusty stuttered then coughed, "Sorry, Can I talk to you out here?"

"Sure," I replied with a smile, something is weird with Dusty. I want to find out what it is, once we were outside. I asked, "Okay. What is it you really want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about," he paused before taking a deep breath, "The corn fest, Blade wants us to be there since it is Fire season."

"Oh, I see," I replied, Blade doesn't want me to get hurt, like a father, "Well I won't mind, not if you are coming with me. If not I will be completely lost for sure."

"Great!" Dusty exclaimed smiling, then started to Blush around the edges, "Uh there might be a problem….how will we get you there?"

I smirked, "Blade ain't going to like it."

"What is it?"

"We gotta to do it soon, like I said I will love it, Blade's gonna hate it," I replied thinking to when I first did it.

Dusty's POV:

Runway, Check.

Blade going to kill me, Check.

Moon on my wing, Check.

Yep, this isn't my best day. I turned to Moon who waved at Blade, "Are you sure he's not gonna kill me?"

"I made Maru bolt him to the ground, Maru agrees that though this was Blade's idea I know my ways of Gravity and learned to defy it. We'll be fine," she waved her hand to me, but then I heard her whispered to me, "Hopefully?"

"Maru!" I heard Blade yell, "Get me out of this contraption! I'm going to murder her and Dusty!"

"Go! Go!" Moon's urgent yell pushed me forward and I flew off the track, Dipper waved goodbye while we had a problem. The bolts snapped and Blade was coming after us, FULL SPEED!

"Get back here with Moon!" I heard Blade roar and I sped quickly and faster than Blade.

"Shake him off!" Moon ordered, "I have a plan."

I swerved side to side, up and down. Blade looked on in fear, but still kept his pace. Moon, she was holding on with ease. With a smirk she sat on my wing, and waved to Blade, "See I'm fine Blade, go back. I think I see a fire!"

Blade rushed back to base and we made a quick race away to Propwash. I smiled as Moon stood up again and went to my back wings. She made a quick tweak with my antenna and then was back up front. I found the signal for landing and with a look at Moon. We landed at Propwash.

"Welcome back, Dusty!" Someone yelled to me, I smiled when I saw Moon climbed down and walk beside me.

"Hey, Dusty?" I saw Mayday then I saw him look to Moon, with a chuckle he continued, "I thought Blade was joking about you, but I should know by now that he doesn't joke easily. What's your name sweetheart?"

"Moon," she replied, "Sorry about the delay. Someone decided to chase us because of a choice I made."

"Ah, that you were riding with Dusty on his wing standing up?" Mayday laughed as Moon slowly nodded her head, "Well, he's mad and is proberally going to break Dusty's Propeller, but he'll get over it."

"I better save Dusty," she replied and I chuckled, "Sooner than later, can I talk to Blade sometime?"

"Yeah, go right ahead. Skipper, Dottie, Sparky, and Chug are in there as well," Mayday commented, "Dusty, you gotta get ready for your stunts for the corn fest."

"Okay, Mayday," I replied and left to get my paint job done.

Moon's POV:

I was yelled at for half a hour about the risks of stunt riding, which I told people for forever. So you know what? Yell at me Blade, just keep yelling, "-Do you know how much I am going to pulverize Dusty? If I find out your injured I'll-"

"I am fine," I replied sighing, "Please don't kill Dusty because of some choice I made. If you want to kill someone go kill a few fires. THAT should keep you busy."

"Fine, but if something happens to you, I will come up there myself," he growled. I groaned inside, Blade beating up Dusty and Skipper pulling him off of Dusty went through my head.

"See you Blade, we will come back tomorrow," I replied, Dusty told me it's a two day thing but his stunts is the last day. So I enjoyed the company of his friends. I didn't mind, Skipper was nice to me on the spot. Chug and Dottie got use of me and Sparky kept ogling me, like I was a goddess, "Tell them I miss them."

"Will do," Blade reply came, I swear I felt him smirk.

Then the call was done, I smiled inside. I didn't know this but it was all gonna change. It will just Change.

Dusty's POV:

Moon was waiting for me with a smile on her face, my new paint job was like my first rally race and the pontoons came off. I don't mind, they don't hurt. It's like getting use to pain in a normal spot for years. You get use of it.

"You took your sweet time," she commented with a hint of sarcasm, "How do you feel?"

"Better," I replied bouncing on my old tires, "I feel better but I can never be complete."

"I guess," she replied and I nearly, NEARLY blush, "It's better to feel incomplete than complete. It means you are ready for change, then those who aren't."

"How do you come up with such memorable speeches?" I heard Dottie ask, she was behind me.

"They are easy when you seen a lot of change in life," she replied looking down, I felt sad too. Moon was hurting and I want to find out why.

"I'm sorry," Dottie replied seeing Moon's face, "Truly I am."

"It's okay, I get use of it," she replied before she stood up and left. I felt cool wetness against my wing and I saw Dottie with a wet rag.

"You are done and Dusty?"

"Yeah?"

"Make Moon, Moon. Something is tearing her alive inside and we need to know what it is. I wanna know now more than ever," Dottie replied, "It's sad to think a young woman, fell apart."

"I'll try Dottie," I replied looking where she once stood, "But she hates it, talking about her past and I. I get so tongue tied over her."

"Are you saying you….?" Dottie let the hang in the air, I didn't know for sure but it sounded a lot like before. So I nodded, "Oh My!"

"I know, it's strange," I replied, "I feel so protective over her, not like a brother but-something more."

Moon's POV:

Well, Dusty's taking off and I am in the crowd watching his amazing stunts and racing ways. It's beautiful in person than in a movie. He's so agile now and can speed across the runway twice in a minute. I smiled, I knew he could do that.

So I followed the crowds oo's and ah's. I didn't mind, it felt like home. No one told me I didn't belong and I felt at ease for the first time in a decade. I clapped at the very end as Dusty landed and everyone yelled in praise at the little Cropduster. Turned racer. Turned-oh you get it!

I climbed down from the pews, "Hey Dusty!"

"Hey Moon," he replied cheerily, "Did you like it?"

"Yeah of course I did you big dummy," I smirked when he acted that he was offended, "You do a amazing job up there. Beautiful in my words."

"Thanks," he replied and I smiled, "Moon I wanna-?"

Then a big boom went off, Dusty screamed my name but all I saw was white. Then ringing in the ears. I woke up in a haze to see Dusty over me, shielding me from what ever it was. He looked down at me, "Moon! Moon! Can you hear me?!"

"Yeah, you don't need to scream," I mumbled trying to stand up but winced, my leg was on fire. It throbbed and raced with pain, "Or I am injured."

Dusty looked down at my left leg where a piece of shrap metal was sticking out, big that the width of my leg was covered in blood, I felt queasy and cold. Then heat and dizziness, what was going on? Why was I so sick?

"-on Stay with us!" he hollered, "Stay….please for me…..Help! Injured….Moon."

Then it all went black. Yet I still felt Dusty's presence there. Warm and comforting?

Welp, I am dead.

Or Dusty's dead.


	5. Moon's Recovery and-NICK!

Chapter 5: Moon's recovery and-NICK?!

Dusty's POV:

No! NO! Moon Please!

I stood over Moon's unconscious form, I don't know how or why, but a bomb went off and Moon is now injured and dying. A paramedics came and looked at her then me, I couldn't move. I felt like it was my fault, if I stood closer to her she wouldn't have been injured.

"Kid, we need you to move so we can get the girl," the ambulance told me and I obliged shock, "Thanks kid."

"Heartbeat….alive…..she's unconscious….hospital….save her leg," I could only hear a few words as I looked at Moon. Moon was alive but unconscious for how long? I was out for five days from a crash!

"Dusty, she'll be fine," I heard Dottie tell me, but I focused only on Moon. Oh Chrysler! BLADE IS GOING TO KILL ME!

"I'm Dead," I muttered to myself, "Blade is going to kill me."

Moon's POV:

Welp, I'm dead.

 _I looked around me and saw a helicopter that I known all to well, "Nick Lopez?!"_

" _Hey," he looked at me and I stared at him in shock, "Are you okay?"_

" _I don't even know," I murmured, "I just got hit by debris, twice now. How am I talking to you? I thought you'd be with your partner haunting his rotors?"_

" _No, I've been trying to keep him alive!" he shouted, "But no one can see me, so I follow him around in circles. Now that you are here, I swear, he acts like a father to you."_

" _So you've notice too," I murmured, "Since well, I don't have a REAL father."_

" _You don't?" he asked, "How and Why?"_

" _The How is still a blur the why I don't know either," I murmured, "All I remember is my mother screaming at me to run, but you already knew that because you are in my mind."_

" _You are a smart kid," Nick smiled, "Well then, you know you aren't dead. Live ghost is talking to you and…?"_

" _This isn't at all weird," I commented remembering, "I have people tell me I do weird stuff all the time but I don't mind."_

" _Well, welcome to strange and beyond," I smirked at Nick's comment._

" _Do you know how long I've been out?" I asked._

" _A couple of Days," he replied, "You should be up by now, Blade's going to kill Dusty."_

" _Welp, Fun's over," I groaned, I looked at Nick, "Do you think i'll see you again?"_

" _Maybe?" he question himself, "I don't know the rules of a ghost!"_

" _There are none!" I shouted at him, laughing my head off._

Then I woke up, it was very white. I closed them again, and slowly opened them to see Blade and Skipper arguing and Dusty looking over at me. I groaned and everyone stopped, my head was throbbing, "Will you guys shut up over there?"

"Moon," Blade sighed in relief, Skipper smiled. Dusty sighed in relief.

"I guess a welcome back to reality will be a no-no," I growled as I sat up slowly, my leg was stiched and wrapped. Nothing broke which is a good sign, "So? How was waiting for me to wake up like?"

"Right now, i'm too glad that you aren't dead to start yelling about what you did," Blade reply was sharp like a blade.

"Really? How was I supposed to know that there was a BOMB. B-O-M-B. At the fudging CORN FEST?!" I shouted and everyone cringed at my tone, Blade winced but that is a new thing, "At least I thought you would like to know, that first off i'm alive. Second off I'm in pain. Third off, I feel like I drinked out a river of fire. Fourth off, how have you been?"

There was complete silence, then Skipper chuckled, "Well, Blade was right. You are a bit snappy."

"Well, I feel like I was living in a black hole," I growled, remembering Nick.

Blade grumbled, "Well at least you are alive. One of us can get Pain killers and another will go get a glass of water."

"Thanks, yet you didn't answer the last question," I thanked him, "How have you been?"

"Me, I'm fine," Blade answered, I quirked an eyebrow.

"So, you didn't try to kill Dusty?" I asked with my best 'really?' face.

"Okay, I might've tried and Skipper was telling me it wasn't his fault," Blade replied and I giggled, "But other than that we're fine."

"Great," I yawned, "I'm going back to bed."

"You just woke up!" Dusty exclaimed, I smiled in his direction.

"Yeah, but I've been awake talking to a ghost in my own mind for two days straight," I scaractically told Dusty, "I think I have a right to sleep."

"Fine," Blade ushered them out and I closed one of my eyes, "Sleep tight kid."

"Aye, Aye Captain Overprotective," I answered. Just as the last of my eyes closed I saw a smile on his lips. Then I let Sleep claimed me.

Dusty's POV: (Before Moon woke up)

"Where is Dusty?" I heard a gruff voice ask me. I was in the hospital waiting room, waiting for Moon surgery to be done with.

Strange that we never knew about humans, but a hospital that took care of planes and cars, learned to save humans?

"I'm here Blade," I muttered, oh this is gonna be the death of me.

Blade rolled in, his eyes blazing with anger, "What have I told you about her protection?"

I lowered my eyes, I knew what he said, " _Take care of Moon, she's fragile._ " Replayed again and again in my head. I sighed, "That you would do the impossible."

"Exactly, it scared you then," he smiled evilly, "It'll scare you now."

I didn't react and this caused Blade to frown, I remembered everything. The bomb going off, the shrap mail flying in the air. Moon's injury because I didn't shield her enough. If she died, I would feel like it would be my fault. No one can replace her.

"Champ?" Blade asked looking at me, I faced him, "You alright?"

It was just us, Skipper had to get some Coffee and Sparky went with him. Chug and Dottie were cleaning up the mess from the bomb. No one else was injured. Just Moon, because she was the closest.

"I'm fine," I murmured, "Just worried."

"Were all worried," Blade told me, "Who ever set that bomb up, knew what he or she was doing. We all have enemies, I know a few of yours Ripslinger, Ned, Zed, and Cad are just a few. Yet we don't know anything about Moon's."

"She'd came from another world," I commented to Blade lost in my depressing thoughts, "Who knows what enemies she has, 12 to 20?"

"That's the problem, it could be her past," Blade told me, I thought of it and I agreed with a nod, "Or yours trying to get back at you. But I agree with the first one."

"Who knows," I muttered when a doctor came out.

She walked towards us in white, "Mr. Ranger. Mr. Crophopper. Moon is now stable, her arteries were not severed but her leg was nearly cut off. We recovered it but it would take a long time. Proximally two to three months."

TWO TO THREE MONTHS! I wanted to scream but I composed myself quickly, "Can we see her?"

"Of course," the nurse smiled, "Just go straight ahead to room B103."

"Thanks," Blade told the nurse and she rolled away.

We walked down the hallway and when we entered, I nearly pummeled Blade in the progress to get to her. Her arms were laid out in a sleeping position and her black hair was cleaned and shining. Her eyes were close and a pipe was slipping in fluid to her.

I stood by her bed as Blade stood by her closely. I wanted to hear her laughter, see her smile- "DUSTY!"

Skipper and Blade were going at it head to head but I didn't care, I was lost. Confused. She was a need I needed. She was my light.

I heard a groan and looked down to see Moon's silver eyes, "Will you guys shut up over there?"

Moon. She was awake. Awake and Alright.

Moon's POV:

I was standing on the border again, I sighed, "Is this how we are always going to meet Nick?"

" _Well, Maybe?_ " he asked, " _I don't know at all, I'm just a ghost! I don't make the rules!_ "

"Ha, ha, ha, Very funny Nick," I replied, "Everyone makes rules and plus how can you read if you are a ghost?"

" _Umm, I can read if a book's left open,_ " he replied with a eye roll, I chuckled a bit.

"Great, Nick, Great," I chuckled out, "Anyway, I'm not dead so why do you always pop up in my head?"

" _I'm a ghost, I wanna check on you_ ," he replied again, " _Often._ "

"Pervert," I grunted.

Nick smirk widen, " _Tells you what you know…._ "

I stopped, "Thanks for that image so much Nick!"

" _It's my job,_ " he replied, then he became serious, " _So do you wanna talk?_ "

"Talk about what?" I asked, looking straight at him.

He sighed, " _You know what._ "

"No I don't," I replied.

" _Your past?_ " he asked me with a roll of his eyes. I stopped, my past? Well, he's a ghost they can't tell anyone, I guess? I looked at him, " _I won't tell anyone, I swear._ "

"Well, fine," I grumbled. Fumbling a bit with my fingers, "It's not a pleasant tale, just warning you."

" _I'm ready_ ," Nick replied, I took a deep breath and explained my story.

Dusty's POV:

Blade is pacing outside of the door when I return with a glass of water, a nurse and a doctor were racing by grabbing every medicine I could see. I looked to Blade, "What's going on?"

"She went into a coma," Blade replied, "They are scared that if she goes back she might never….wake up again."

The sentence stung, a lot, "You can't be serious?!"

"I am, Champ," he replied, "We need to pray and hope."

I stayed by the door, even when the doctors came out with the news that she was safe, even when Blade tried. Emphasize on the TRY, to get me to leave. I stayed. I can't help it, she's a part of me.

It was midnight when she woke up again, smiling. I sat by her bed for two hours straight not moving. Not sleeping. I just waited.

"Welp, I guess I'll always have to watch out for your face when I go into a hospital, eh?" joked Moon.

I smiled, "You bet."

"Okay, Dusty what's wrong?" she asked looking straight at my eyes.

Oh dear, "Well, you worried me and-um-Blade. You were the only one injured in the blast, I was worried sick. Blade nearly killed me. Skip tried to COMFORT me."

"That's worrying," Moon told me and I laughed with her. Then I saw a glimpse of a small tear fall down her cheek.

"What's wrong and why are you crying?" I asked surprise. Moon never cried, at least while I was alive.

"It's nothing," she replied, "You better get some shut eye Dusty, otherwise it'll be a really short trip home."

Home? Oh, she means Piston Peaks. That's her home, I smiled, "As long as you promise you won't die on me?"

"Of course you dummy," she playfully poked my propeller. As I closed my eyes I heard her whisper, "Good night Dusty."

"Goodnight, Moon," I replied. Then I went to sleep.

Moon's POV:

As I saw him sleeping, I grew suddenly aware that something was healing. I looked down at my leg and saw it completely healed?

" _There you go partner,_ " I heard Nick's voice and looked up to see him on the other side of me, " _Guess will see each other more huh?_ "

I whispered, "I guess, I'll see back home Nick."

" _See you Moon, and I'm sorry._ "

"Don't be, I'm home. With you, Blade, Propwash, Piston Peaks, and Dusty. I'm free, Nick. I'll be okay."

For now I'll get some sleep. I closed my eyes to Nicks smirk.

Something's never change.


	6. Dusty's Feelings and Moon's Confession

Chapter 6: Dusty's Feelings and Moon's Confession

Moon's POV:

Welcome back to the world of the living. I was in Blade's cockpit near his hoist as he flew back to Base, Dusty following. I smiled as I muttered under my breath, "Keep your hands and feet inside of the helicopter at all times. Emergency exits are here and there. Enjoy your flight."

"Were almost back," Blade response went through my head, oh great Dipper is going to kill me.

"Umm, Blade there was no problems at the base right?" I asked a little nervous. Dusty watching my every move since I got out of the hospital is not at all weird, I didn't need Dipper, Maru, or the Smokejumpers not doing their jobs!

"Not really, Dipper has been watching the news along with everyone else for you to get back and well," Blade told me, "Fires just started and Maru's been watching it for any news. The bomb was made pretty well for a plane or car."

"Specialist," I muttered, my only parent alive was a specialist and he hated me. I looked out one of the windows to see Nick flying by his partner. He smirked at me and did a loop. I swear that helicopter is going to get me kill one of these many days, I whispered to Nick, "Don't get yourself killed out there."

" _I wouldn't dream of it_ ," he smiled at me doing another loop, but when he was about to do another my glare must've stopped me, " _I'm dead, so nothing's going to hurt me._ "

"Ha, Ha," I muttered and Blade checked on me. I stayed quiet enough that he looked away and was about to land, "Does Windlifter know that you, you know, follow Blade?"

" _A bit_ ," was Nick's reply, " _I don't bother him anymore though, I started to haunt him first. Including when he tried to exercise me._ "

I laughed as we landed, Blade looked back at me as I wiped away tears, "You okay Moon?"

"Maybe!" As I tried to control my laughter, it came from bursting to gasping, "Boy, I got to love these new moments."

"Okay?" Blade comment made me realize he couldn't see him. So I chuckled to myself.

I whispered in my mind, " _And sometimes they think we can speak mind to mind._ "

" _I can hear you still_ ," Nick's reply made me smile as I walked out, through him, " _Hey that was not funny! Don't make me run you over with my rotors!_ "

" _Story of your life Nick, you can't hurt me. You can scare me, but you can't hurt me,_ " I mentally chuckled.

" _Humph_ ," was his grouchy reply. I turned to see Dipper speeding towards me, he shouted, " _Great mother of-_ "

"Yo Dipper!" I shouted over Nick's cussing, "Did you miss me?"

"You're Alright!" she shouted nuzzling my arms in a sisterly fashion, "Your okay! Geez Moon, gave us all a heart attack when we found out about the bombing! We also heard that you were the only civilian hurt, Blade almost blew his gasset clean off. Maru had to call Skipper about this before Blade took off screaming threats!"

"That's sounds like the Blade I know," I commented, "I was supposed to stay at the hospital for one to two months but I got fully better in less than two days and recovered fully in three."

"Five days together," Dipper told me, I quirked an eyebrow at Blade, "Plus the two days you were in a coma."

"Welcome to the world I know and love today," I remarked, "Anyways, I heard you've been watching the news about the bombing, have they found the guy yet?"

"No," Dipper sounded disappointed, "Plus, when they do. They'll have to deal with a wrench throwing Maru, a saw or two from the smokejumpers, and few angry firefighters."

"Lovely," I replied, grimacing for the man, "We also have Skipper, Sparky, Dottie, Chug, and Mayday who threaten to destroy him, maybe you can do it both?"

"That would be interesting," Dipper winked at me and I laughed, Skipper was a navy plane and the one who saved me that night when the tornado hit. It's a long way to fly but I'm thankful.

"Your right, I'll sit back and enjoy the show," I replied smiling, "After what Dusty told Blade, I think we'll have all our problems solved."

"What did Dusty say?" she asked and I chuckled.

After my small little fit, I smiled, "Well, he said he would run them over and spray them with some mita vina mulch stuff. Rip there landing gear off, ect. Ect."

I waved my hand in the air for exaggeration, Dipper laughed, "REALLY?!"

"God, Dipper they went back and forth on good damn ways of torture that I don't wanna even remember, recite, or recall anymore," I exclaimed.

Dipper laughed as I grinned, "But I do want to know so I can beat them up with a wrench or a pistol, Blade will let me do the final blow you know."

" _That I won't pass him with_ ," Nick told me in the back of my mind, I glowered at him mentally as I smiled at Dipper as she shouted, "You nearly gave Blade a Engine attack!"

"Oops?" I whispered, wincing. Blade was becoming my new father figure because well….last time….it didn't go so well.

"Anyways," Dipper continued, "Blade was so angry and scared he literally flew at the red line to Propwash. Maru nearly clobbed him with a wrench to make him slow down!"

I sighed, as she laughed, "We been waiting for more news, I can't wait to find out who won at the race because Dusty wasn't there!"

"Dipper, can I go to bed?" I asked, "I need some shut eye."

"But you just got here!" she whined, "Fine, I'll go."

Dipper left and I closed the door, then sat on my bed facing Nick, "So how come I can see you now? You said you'll tell me at home, so spill."

" _Fine,_ " he muttered, " _I don't know for sure, it could be a natural talent or me healing you. It was a try to heal you, a guess you can say. I'm pretty sure I was right, yet I didn't touch you. I only healed a small bit, not all of it._ "

"So wait, you are telling me I'm not supposed to be here, recovered as quick as I did?" I asked.

" _Exactly,_ " Nick turned his head towards me, " _It's strange how much you healed in so little time. It's like your body healed itself, I just gave it a little push._ "

"Hmm," I muttered, then I heard a knock, "Come in!"

I opened the door and Blade rolled in, he looked at my new bedroom. I smiled, "Blade, how are you doing?"

"Better now that you are safe in this room," he told me, I gave him a glare, "Anyways I decided to ask you about one thing that passed my mind twice."

I heard a wheels shuffle as I sighed, "Let me guess, my past?"

"How did you know?" he asked, I sighed again.

"Most people don't talk about their past unless something bad happen to them," I took in a shaky breath, please don't break down. STAY Strong, "Like an accident, but for me. My past is hard, I don't like to repeat it often. So i'll say to you all, including propwash through the radio."

"You will?" he asked surprise.

"I've kept in to long, and what else will it do to me?" I told him with a brave nod. He smiled, "Let's do it."

Dusty's POV:

Blade came out with a smile which made us all stare at him in shock. Blade? SMILING?! That's something new, but then I saw Moon. She had her head down and was taking in small breaths. I rolled up to her while Blade wasn't looking, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered, looking down.

I looked at her then at Blade, she went towards the hanger to where we watch CHoPs. She sat in front of the TV, we all circle around her. Maru, the smokejumpers, and Patch came down too, they all sat in front of Windlifter and Cabbie. Blade and I were on her right and left side.

We waited patiently for us all to be quiet. Then we waited for her to begin. I pressed my wing, giving support.

Moon's POV:

I waited for them to be quiet, I took another breath before beginning, "I need to tell you something, Blade persuaded me to tell. So i'll confess. I was born on a warm spring day in April 22nd, 1996. My mother was a young doctor and my father a good farmer and firefighter. I was brought up in Sunny Fields. When I was four years old, my father realized something. I don't remember what but he turned a gun on me. My mother screaming at me to run. So I did. One shot rang out, then I saw my mother's body fall to the ground. I just ran into the woods."

I heard Blade growl as everyone gasped, I continued, "Andy, a really close friend I have brought me to his family and they took care of me as a Petit. When I started School, I was always the nerd. The one that people bully to look cool, but Andy. He protected me. Save me from many difficult situations."

"Yet when I was four I found this cave, I returned to it to escape reality for a bit. Then I fell into the pool. Then I appeared here where, excuse me but, I nearly got killed twice, once by a twister and another by a freaking bomb, met new friends, and never want to go back unless for resources. The end."

I paused giving time for myself to breathe. I hate telling all my past, since I don't know I can't REMEMBER HALF OF IT! They looked at me with Pity? I never had Pity. Hatred yes, but Pity no.

"Kid," Blade started, "Who ever was your father, should never betrayed you or your mother. I promise to take care of you so you can be free."

"I second that," Dipper agreed.

"I second that also," Dusty nodded, his Propeller moving ever so slightly. That even I smiled. He was too cute to resist.

"Thanks guys," I spoke softly, "That means a lot."

Dusty's POV:

Life was back to normal, a fire here, a fire there. Moon's feelings grew back with time. She started to be free. She hated her past, and for a good cause too. Maybe it's time that I tell her a little secret of my own. Maybe.

I rolled up to her new hanger that Maru built for her when she told them she'll stay. It was old but she fixed it up, still keeping the design. She was next to Blade and Maru's hanger. Mine was beside Maru's and Dipper's across. The fixing room was next to Maru too. Storage was across from it including where the smokejumpers, Dipper, and Cabbie rest. Windlifter stays at the end of the runway with Patch to pull logs.

Her's though, was awesome. She painted a cloudless night on her top and her walls had a forest, ocean, and Propwash. Yep, Propwash. She calls it home too. She even did the air attack base!

"Dusty?" Moon asked when I knocked on her door, "What happened?"

"Can I come in?" I asked, when she opened the door silently I came in, "Thanks."

"Your welcome," Moon replied climbing back on her makeshift bed. She helps Maru now and makes the air attack base easier and livelier. Propwash still reaches us but when static was in the radio and we couldn't here what they told us.

Finally it broke one day, next thing we know Moon was on the roof of the tower. Maru yelling at her and everyone wondering if she'll be okay. Patch was literally pissed off at Maru because he tried to beg her to get Moon down.

Moon got the satellite fixed which she found out was that it was smoke clogged. She fixed it to better than new. Even protecting it from bugs, which got Blade to threaten that he'll ground her.

"So Moon," I started as I closed the door, boy this is gonna be tough, "Since I heard your story, do you think you'll like to hear mine."

"Dusty," she started with a sigh, then continued, "I know of a few things, you crashed twice. Once in the Pacific by doing the wings around the globe rally and also handling a fire when your gearbox failed. I also know you were a crop duster, turned racer, turned firefighter. I know your relationships with Ishani, El Chu, Skipper, Dottie, Chug, Blade, Maru, and more. Including your enemies, like Ripslinger, Ned, Zed, and Cad."

I stood shocked, she knew everything about me?! When and, "How?"

"Long story short," she rolled her eyes, "You are in two movies, one called Planes and the other Planes Fire and Rescue."

"So there were cameras?" I asked.

"Yes."

"You watched it?"

"Yes, I can quote lines from Planes."

"So you knew about Dipper stalking and Skipper's Past?"

"Yeah, Dipper is strange. I saw her watch you sleep."

"You saw me sleeping!?"

"Well, I can't help it! It's a movie for crying out loud!"

"There is such a thing called Fast forwarding!" I shouted out of surprise. She smiled, "It is a button on your remote or-"

"I watched from a movie theater!" she playfully swatted at me, I nudged her playfully and she fell on her butt laughing, "But yes, I did watch you sleep. Skippers past is sad, I seen how his comrades fell. Yet when it said and over, you got to be proud of them soldiers. My-My best friend, Shimmer was in the navy but changed to stunt planes."

"Cool!" I breathed, "So nothing before me being a crop duster you know of?"

"Nah, but Leadbottom is one old plane," she started to imitate him, "You got some mina mulch yeah, you got some mina mulch yeah!"

"Oh My Manufacture STOP!" I playfully laughed. She laughed too, "My parents well, my dad died in a tractor accident and my mom died before I was born. Leadbottom was my Godfather and raised me to be a crop duster. I never liked it and I guessed you know what happened next."

"Wings around the Globe rally, champion!" she cheered.

"And after that, I just raced around," I chuckled, "Do you want to see Auguin Canyon?"

"Well, Yeah!" she jumped onto my right wing, "Last time saw it, it was on fire. So?"

"Well, definitely not on fire now," I chuckled as she snickered. Blade lets her fly with me and Him. Just us two.

Moon's POV:

Dusty story was sad, he lost his parents like me. I only lost one, he lost both and had to live with Leadbottom. Silly plane.

I turned behind me, then I saw a figure. One lone figure that I knew all too well.

The one that cursed me.

The one that killed my mother.

My father.

"Holy Shit," I murmured before Dusty took off and he disappeared from my sight as we flew high. Then something in me snapped, and I felt like a second piece of me was back. I touched my head as memory after memory came back. My father shooting from his Hunting rifle at my mother. Me screaming, and the one thing that I could remember before was.

My hands back then glowed light blue.


	7. Planes Rescue and Battle

Chapter 7: Planes Rescue and Battle

Moon's POV:

After our lone flight, I went straight to bed. I remembered. I remembered why my dad hates me. Why I lost them. I even remembered my mother's death. I even know what I am.

I am a chosen, one of the Divine.

The Divine our champions on earth, they save people's lives from evil beings called the Pursuers. The Pursuers want to murder the earth, destroy humankind, and might destroy this world. My father accidentally became the ruler of them and he turned on me. My mother didn't know this and died saving me.

"Moon!?" Blade shouted worriedly breaking down the door, I looked up shocked. Blade is my father now. One of the best, "What are you doing in here by yourself? You literally locked the door!"

I looked at him speechless, I'm a Divine. I'm a Divine, "Blade, I need to show you something to everyone, meet me on the runway at 12:00 o'clock. Noon."

"Okay?" he asked, as he moved back out the broken doorway, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Never better," I replied smiling. I was back. This was me.

I am forever back.

Dusty's POV:

Strange. Yep the one word I will say about this moment is, Strange.

Moon was standing in front of us, telling us to stay back. She played with her hair, we all waited for something. Moon was beautiful in the sunlight, then she did something amazing. Her hands had blue magic. Her silver eyes had a light blue ring around them as she materialized a sword.

It was the color of silver with light blue crystals down the middle, she held it in her right hand. She smiled as wings came from her pack they were white with light blue crystals glisten on her wings. She smiled at our shocked gaze.

She looked like an angel.

Wait a minute, did I just think that?!

Moon's POV:

So there is my new looks, my new powers, my everything shown to my closest family, I smiled, "So?"

"Amazing," Blade whispered as the blue aura disappeared. I smiled at my new sword, it can only cut through Pursers and anything metal.

"Well, that's only the beginning," I commented, "Now, I know this is a shocker but do not scream."

I changed to the animal that I was given with. A wolf. I was a black wolf with silver paws and chest. My eyes were sliver still and I still had wings. I smiled as I turned back, "You see I'm one special case. In my world, I'm one of a kind. I'm a Divine."

"What is a Divine?" Pinecone asked, everyone nodded there head, I sat down now in my usual form crossing my legs. Placing my sword in my lap, my wings gone.

"It's a bit of a legend come true," I replied, chuckling sadly, "The Divine once were great people who held great power. They were spirits to the afterlife and were mostly immortal, they were very deadly in battle and only fought for good. Never evil. One day though, man thought that the Divine were too strong and had great power. That power could become evil, every power can become evil. They became the Pursuers killing the Divine for power and greatness, people slowly forgot about them. The fight of evil in good is in all of us yes, but it's everywhere. That's where I come in. I am the last ancestor of the Divine."

"Wow," Dynamite asked, "So how come you can shapeshift?"

"Do you have powers?" Pinecone asked excitedly.

"Can you show us?" Dipper asked too. I stared at her.

"What other things about the Divine are there?" Blackout asked.

"Okay, Okay," I laughed, "Shapeshifting is one of the powers of the Divine. They are chosen at the full moon on their third birthday. I do have powers, every Divine does. Since I am the last of the Divine I have the power to control the elements, Fire, Earth, Water, and Air, but I can also control other elements, stone and metal are one. Light and Darkness too. I can show you at night. Divine powers are what can be easily ridden."

"Ridden?" Blade asked, "What do you mean?"

"Once we or well, I am done with my job," I replied, "To get rid of evil which for now is the Pursuers. The only evil that beated the Divine, as there descendant it is my duty to end there race. After that my powers will be erase, I will be a normal human. No powers, No Divine, No Pursuers. It's a win-win."

I smiled, "It also means I can go back to a normal life, not having to worry about looking over my shoulder for a pursur to come and kill me when I am taking a stroll in public."

"Seriously?" Blade asked, "They did that once?"

"Yes, they did," I replied rolling my eyes, "But my mom had to conceal myself and made me produce a gun. She shot the Pursuer. Died with no evidence, Bullet wound to the chest and head."

"Geez," Cabbie commented as Windlifter looked at me, "You have had a hard life. Both with and without your powers."

"I try my best," I replied, "But Fate loves to bite me in the butt."

Everyone laughed and I smiled. Silly to think that some powers would destroy my family, to think that even though life hated me. It led me here, but one question remained.

What was my father doing here, in a new dimension?

Dusty's POV:

What the-?

Moon was standing with Maru and Blade talking about being by herself was safe. The Pursers wouldn't bother her for awhile. Seeing that her powers have been awaken, she would be a threat. They will plan for a couple days.

"My father is still the ruler," she commented, "I saw him on the runway, he knows I am a threat and trust me he'll need an army."

Moon is so strong, I bet she can knock her father down. Chug, Sparky, Dottie, and Skipper were coming to visit before Racing season which'll be tomorrow. I want Moon to come to Propwash, she had a hard past like Skipper. Is kind and funny like Chug and Sparky, and is ridiculously good with mechanics like Dottie.

"Can I go to Propwash?" the question went up and I snapped out of my thoughts to looked at Moon. Maru and Blade smirked and looked at eachother. Uh oh.

"Yeah, contact us every moment something big happens," Blade answered, "Like I don't know a Pursuer, bombs-"

"Seriously!" Moon laughed, I smiled. Moon waved at me as I rolled to my hanger. Tomorrow, they'll come tomorrow. Which means that Maru is going to have to, "Dusty! Pontoon Time!"

Yep, Pontoons come off. Life goes back to Racing, geez. At least it won't be painful like with the sprayer. I shivered at that memory, that was way to cold and felt a little too close to my comfort. Maru actually didn't mind about my double jobs, he didn't make it too painful anymore.

"Dusty!" Maru screamed and I sighed.

As I rolled towards the hanger, I muttered, "Life goes on."

Moon's POV:

Skipper here, Check.

Dottie and Sparky here, Check.

Chug here doing stupid stuff, Check.

Dusty saying Goodbye, Check.

Me having wings, Check.

I smiled as I turned to Blade, he was the closest thing to a father and i'll be with Dusty. Hanging out in Propwash where I will attract the most attention. Pursuers will be everywhere and can be killed with anything. Skipper will help me since I am a bit rusty. Slightly!

"See you Blade and Maru!" I hollered at my father figures smiling. They smiled back and Maru waved at me, I went onto the runway and with everyone else watching I took off running. I maybe a bit rusty on fighting, but with Flying it was a part of me.

"What is she doing!?" Dottie screeched, as I neared the end of the runway. As the end came closer I launched myself in the sky and started to fall. Everyone screamed my name but I didn't care as everyone looked over the edge I snapped my wings open. Soaring upwards, past them into the sky. Dusty smiled and took off, Skipper following. I flew beside them before boosting myself to 100 mph faster than them. They smirked and took on the challenge. We raced. Dusty without Pontoons is faster than I first thought and he led me through the air. My familiar wings flapped to follow as Skipper and I made a slight "V" shape behind him. Skip on his left and me on his right.

"So I hear you got some powers?" Skip ask me, I smirked.

"Sure, I do," I replied, "Watch me."

Skip and Dusty asked as I weaved my way through very hard terrain with my wings which was a bunch of trees bunched together, ran on water, then I flew very high above them. I came down slightly, "So that's how much I can do on air stream without getting the Pursuers attention."

"So you need to learn about shooting a gun?" Skip asked, I shrugged.

"Well, I have been lately being targeted," I replied, "Bomb, Tornado, and now Pursuers, can this girl have a break. No sir!"

"Well then," Skipper chuckled with me, Dusty laughed as I spun in a circle. Then fly facing my back towards the ground and keeping my head up. I smiled as they gawked. Dusty chuckled as we landed at Propwash.

Dusty and I got swarmed, Dottie, Chug, Sparky, and Mayday were the closest and I explained, "I have to stay here and learn. Dusty's gonna race, I'm going to practice."

So we did.

Skipper was smiling as I wield my gun, shooting two targets down with ease. Then swung my sword forward in a arc downwards. Cutting a target left to right. I stood up and smiled, "How was that?"

"Great, I think the Purserers should worry," Skipper chuckled, I smiled shyly.

"Not as much as I should," I muttered, "They have numbers and powers. I just have my powers."

"You also have us," Skipper smiled, I smiled with him.

"Thanks Skip," I looked at him.

Skipper looked at me, "Skip?"

"Nickname," I smiled, "It seems fair."

He nodded his head in agreement. Then I practice my training, reviewing most of it. Then we flew to find Dusty who was going to get ready for practice, there was a newspaper in Chug's fuel tube and I winced.

"You okay?" Skipper asked.

I sighed, "I'm afraid what is in the news, that's all."

"Why would you be afraid-," Skip stopped and I slowly went over to it, "Oh, Sparky get a box of tissues pronto."

Chug looked at me with tears as I grabbed it, it was about the Purserers. A sharp intake of breath went through me, they took a child and were threatening it's life. If I took the place of the child-, "Skipper?"

"You are ready," Skipper answered, "How many do you think there'll be?"

"Hundreds," I answered.

Dusty eyes widen by what we were talking about and he turned to Skipper, "Training, Blade can accept, but a SUICIDE MISSION!?"

"I can do it Dusty," I replied turning to the crop duster, "Blade will just have accept the consequences."

"Can you get backup?" Skipper asked me.

I sighed, "I think, I don't know the weapons they have anymore. It's been…...so long."

Skipper nodded his head before reading over my shoulder, "It's in Hawaii."

"Jolly Wrenches could be great including if they can fire a few missiles and rounds," I muttered, feeling the Divine soul in me crackle with life, "I can dodge missiles and bullets but if they harm the child the mission is doom. I need a way to talk to them so that no one else can."

"Where is some spies?" Dottie grumbled and me and Skipper straighten.

"You thinking what i'm thinking?" Skipper asked me smiling.

"I thinking what your thinking if you are thinking what i'm thinking," I smirked.

"Chrome," we both remarked.

Dusty's POV:

"No way," I growled, "I'm not letting you and Skipper do this alone, i'm coming with you."

"Come on Dusty, it's only for a two days!" she whined, trying to get past me to her stuff, "And it's over in a volcano!"

"And what am I supposed to do!?" I asked her pushing her back slightly but she ducked and went under my wing, "Wait for news to make sure your okay?"

"Well, duh!" she waved a hand and ducked under my wing again, "It's not my fault that you can't get over a volcano that is billowing smoke, You can't breathe Smoke!"

"You can't breathe smoke either!" I shot back.

"Have you heard of, I don't know, Purification spells!" she slapped her forehead in anger, "I feel sometimes we are dancing around in circles."

"I'm coming and that is final," she glared at me as I responded, "I won't let you go on this alone! Skipper can't go into the volcano!"

"Because he's back up!" she responded patting me, "I know you care, Dusty, I really do. Yet this is the worst thing they've done yet. Taking an innocent child instead of facing me face to face."

"What about-?" I started to ask.

She interrupted, "Dusty, i'm ready. This is my war. I can't give up now, Skipper and I devise a plan."

"A plan can only do so much!" I growled.

"Plus," she ignored me, "We have backup, in this world the followers are mostly cars and planes. Few humans."

"So?" I asked now annoyed, "It means they'll be harder to kill."

"Pursers hate the light, so if the followers are in a volcano to sacrifice me so that they will win…" she went off and I knew what she was about to say.

"Hit them with light and they are stunned," I remarked, "Nicely done, detective."

"Not really," she blushed ever so slightly.

She walked over to get her sword that blaze up at her touch in blue electricity and placed in it her sheath. She smiled as she walked back, "Now I just got to go and fly to Hawaii."

"Wait what?!" I yelled. Watching as she walked with a smile as she took off, "Moon!"

Moon's POV:

I saw my father as I landed, he smirked as the light blue car yelled, "MOMMY! DADDY!"

I growled at my father, "Let her go."

"I can't," he smirked as I faked a shock expression, "Her father is the great Lightning McQueen. I can use her as a bargaining chip. So, no Daughter."

"That means one thing father," I growled as I felt the presence of Chrome, "I challenge you to a fight for the girls life. If I win, you must give her to me."

"If I win?" he asked.

"You can kill me and keep her," I pointed at the car. She shivered.

"Let the battle commence in three seconds," this time I smirked, I was younger and feared him. Until they wiped my memory. I remembered my fighting skills and theirs. They won't win.

"NOW!" I smirked as my father grabbed a sword and charged at me, the Car screamed at his speed but I just simply walked to the right. Ducking as my father lashed out with his sword, I sighed.

"Always the first to make a mistake," as I threw my sword and it hit his stomach. He groaned and dropped his sword. I smiled as the others Purserurs circled me. Then they all charged. I fired one with light magic then I grabbed a light machine gun and fired it all at them and with the car behind me I gave the signal for backup.

The Skipper lead the Jolly Wrenches into the Volcano firing at the humans and planes alike. Chrome came and pulled up the baby car first then me, I made my sword come to me with Light magic. I grabbed it as the Chrome Jet, the Jolly Wrenches, and me flew away as the Pursuers laid in the Volcano.

Dusty's POV:

"SHE WENT TO THEM!?" Blade yelled at me through the Radio, I wished I had Moon's hands covering my ears as I flinched.

"She knew the Dangers, Blade," I replied calmly, "She didn't even allowed me to go."

"You could've-."

"Blade, it's the Purserurs, who else can she deal with best but them?"

"Your right Dusty."

I heard a jet and Skipper's propeller, "They're back."

"Tell her she needs to talk with me Pronto," Blade commented.

I ended the call and went to find Moon, who was at the Run-what she wasn't on the Runway at all! She was coaxing out the car from the Jet, "Come on it's okay, I won't let them take you again."

"Promise?" the car asked.

"Promise," she crossed her heart.

"Okay," the car came out, she was light blue with red lightning bolts on her sides, "Where's Momma and Papa?"

"In Radiator Springs, darling," Moon responded, and I knew who was the father and mother. Sally and Lightning McQueen, "Dottie contact them please?"

"Of course, Moon," Dottie rolled out to the Radio and contacted them.

"Next time you go after the Pursuers, Bring Blade an I," I commented giving her a slight annoyed glare.

Moon smirked at me, "Fine."

Moon's POV:

Lightning and Sally were hugging their child which they named Rain. I smiled at the two as they thanked me over and over again. Blade smirked at me and talked to Dusty, who was trying desperately not to laugh.

"Again Thank you so much," Lightning thanked me as I turned and waved my hand a bit embarrassed.

"It's alright Mr. McQueen," I commented, "It is my Duty to protect the beings in this world."

"Again thank you," as they drove away, little Rein turned around.

"Bye Bye, Moon," she giggled as I smiled and waved at their disappearing outlines. I turned to see Blade.

"Hey Blade," I commented.

"You are done with Training?" Blade asked.

"Skipper?" I asked turning around to Face the Skipper.

Skipper looked at me with a smile and commented, "Yep, I hope i'll see you around."

"Not as often, 'cause she'll be grounded," My smile faltered, "For at least two weeks."

"Oh for the loving-" I groaned, "Blade seriously?"

"Yep."


	8. Moon's New Family

Chapter 8: Moon's new family.

Moon's POV:

Life was great again. And I see Nick looking at me like I lost my marbles, " _YOU DID WHAT?!_ "

"You heard Blade didn't you?" I asked looking directly at Nick, "Look, Nick. A child of a VERY VERY important race car was almost a sacrifice to show that I am a threat. Yet I went in, beat them to a bloody pulp, and made it out of alive. So I'm grounded for a week or two."

" _Maybe more, I'll try to persuade Blade_ ," Nick grumbled and I sighed.

I growled, "What would happen if we couldn't save the child before we were too late. We would have a very upset family, a body to return if they didn't change the girl, and/or me being hunted down by-I don't know how many vehicles!"

" _I would-_ " Nick started but I finished with a quick growl.

"Besides they started the war and i'll finish it, as a Divine it is my destiny" Nick stopped and stared before nodding, "Now do you understand?"

" _Yes,_ " Nick commented, " _I can't wait when this is over._ "

"We won't hear them for a while since well….umm…..we knocked them all out?" I told Nick blushing slightly seeing they weren't ready to attack us.

" _You knocked them all out?_ " he asked me and I nodded slowly, " _Will they remember what happened?_ "

"Of course Nick," I responded with wave of my right hand, "It's crazy to think they'll hunt me down and kill me, but with a few new tricks, I don't think they'll remember my way home."

" _Motive? Plan?_ " Nick asked pacing and I sighed sitting on my bed.

"Nick Loopin' Lopez," I told him, he stopped and glared at me, "You are acting like an overprotective parent. Calm down, yes they want to stop the divine which will probably be murder and Yes, they do have some stupid but pretty smart plans."

" _They are more dangerous than any criminal!_ " Nick growled.

"They want to get power, I don't care if i'll have to give everything I got," I snapped at Nick who glared at me harder, he probably melted ice by now, "But I would do anything, anything, to give my family and my ancestors peace."

" _Anything?_ " he asked.

"My mom was everything, to my father before he turned," I commented softly.

" _Wanna be my niece?_ " Nick asked suddenly that I nearly fell off my bed.

I sputtered, "Your niece? But aren't you-I mean are you-ugh….dead?"

" _I'll be your silent uncle,_ " Nick commented smiling, " _Besides aside from Blade, Dusty, and Dipper, you have a family of uncles and aunts. Including Chug, Dottie, Skipper, and Sparky._ "

"I guess," I commented, "Skipper's more like a wise grandpa."

" _Don't let him hear you say that_ ," Nick remarked with a smirk and I giggled slightly, " _Who is like your sister?_ "

"Dipper hands down."

" _Windlifter?_ "

"Uncle."

" _Blade?_ "

"A father."

" _Dusty?_ "

"Uh….how about we don't talk about that yet," I commented.

" _Oh now I see, you Liiiike him_ ," Nick held out the freakin' 'like' like Happy does in Fairy Tail.

"Umm, a bit," I blushed slightly, "It's too early to tell still."

" _Mm, sure_ ," Nick looked at me with a really look.

"Don't give me that look," I told Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes at me and I growled quietly, Nick can be like a brother than a uncle but whatever. I like him as a uncle.

"Hey, Moon?" I heard Blade call out for me in front of the hanger, "Can I come in?"

"Hang on a second," I called out, I turned to Nick, waving my hands in a shoo motion, "Go now, shoo shoo."

" _Teenagers_ ," groaned Nick but he left as I smiled.

I opened the door for Blade to come in which he did, He was hiding something from me I knew it from his happy expression, "How are you doing with your punishment?"

"Humph," I sighed, "Not funny Blade."

"Well, next time tell me the plan that was so not fun hearing that you left without Dusty or Me. I was coming," Blade turned to me worry lacing his tone.

"Aye, Aye, Captain Overprotective," I told the helicopter, with a smile.

Blade was trying to give me a stern look, but a laugh came out, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Adopt me?"

Blade smile widen, and I stopped, "You didn't…...no seriously you didn't get to-?"

"Welcome to your new home at Piston Peak, Moon Ranger," My mouth dropped clearly opened. Me? Adopted? Oh My Dawg! Blade rolled to the side so I can see everyone cheering at us. I even saw Nick with a smirk. OH he's going to get it!

"Thanks guys!" I smiled, "I didn't know you did this for me. It was a very good surprise!"

"A surprise alright," Nick commented with a smile.

I told him mentally, "You are going to not get a Ding Dong after this."

"What?!" Nick yelled and I held back a chuckle, Dusty looked at me slightly. Nick glared at me, "Do not threaten my ding dongs."

Blade turned to me, "So do you like the name Blade Ranger?"

"I don't like it," I stated it and everyone's eyes widen, I smiled as I ran up to Blade with a hug, "I LOVE IT!"

Blade looked surprised before a warm smile took his face, I smiled turning to everyone. Dipper looked like she was going to cry. Maru was smiling like a idiot. The smoke jumper boys were crying. Dynamite and Pinecone were smiling. Windlifter nodded at my direction. Dusty, Dusty looked so happy he would race around the world in five seconds flat.

No, literally i'm not kidding. He probably would.

((Short Chapter, sorry about that, will write more when I return from my trip to the southern states. BYE!))


	9. Loved Ones Past

Chapter Nine: Loved Ones Past

Moon's POV:

Today, was bizarre? I was outside, thinking of why I could see Nick. Said Helicopter was watching me from a distance but when I didn't move for like…...two minutes, he rolled up to my side. I was near the treeline, Nick on my right.

Nick looked at my confused expression, " _What?_ "

"Well, I was thinking," I remarked, "Why was I able to see you?"

Nick thought for a second before replying, " _Maybe because I let you see me._ "

"Maybe," I responded then I thought and remarked, "I wonder…..Nick? Do you ever want to come back to life? As yourself?"

" _Never thought of it_ ," Nick responded, " _Yeah, but…..woah that might be a stretch from your powers, even though you are a Divine._ "

"Still, I can talk to my ancestors if I needed to in the past," I smirked, "Maybe I can ask for their advice."

" _Still how much energy would it drain?_ " Nick responded.

"Nick I'll be fine, and you can annoy him back with a girlfriend," I retorted, "He needs one bad, then if I go back to my-You know what…..Just get him a girlfriend."

" _Your worried about what?_ " Nick asked with a smile, then his smile faded as he realized, " _Oh…...If you go back. Manufacture._ "

"It is a possibility," I remarked, "Everything would go back to normal, no one will remember me. It'll be the start of a new leaf in my world, but yours? I'm not sure."

" _I would never forget you,_ " Nick whispered, after my brief silence.

Yes, that was possible, the very thought of losing the one family I had would be…I don't even want to think of that. I just hope, and pray, that it would never happen.

That'll have my family in one piece once this war is done.

"Thanks Nick," I replied, then I smiled, "I need you in this world like Blade does, it's been thirty years nick, thirty, he won't hold on much longer if I left the next day in my world. I'll talk to my ancestors tonight. They might have something."

* * *

(Moon's POV):

 _I was in my dream world, it was quiet nothing abnormal. Heh, they always were like that. I asked, "Ancestors? Mom? I need to ask about something about my powers."_

" _What is it child," my mother appeared in front of me, she was five foot two inches, was in a white silk gown with a blue bow in her hair. Which was raven black like mine, her eyes were silver since all Divine had silver eyes. She smiled at me, I smiled back, "Mother."_

" _Oh Moon, so bright like the moon and stars," My mother hugged me, I hugged her back tears slipping down my face, "Look how you grown, your now what? Twenty years old?"_

" _Mom, I missed you so much," I gasped, "And you still look beautiful, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to contact you."_

" _It's okay, blame the Pursuers," My mother whispered, "Their the ones who blocked your memory including my, well your father, who is the king of them."_

" _I still don't know how but I guess that will be later, I have a question that I think only you will answer," I told my mother who unhugged me, I rubbed my right shoulder with my left hand, "Umm, can I bring back loved ones? Like the dead?"_

" _Hm," my mother looked into my eyes, I looked straight into her silver ones, "You might have the potential, but untrained no. If trained yes."_

" _How would I be trained to save Nick?" I asked my mother._

" _Nick? Was he the Helicopter that became your adopted uncle, but crashed tragically during filming?" My mother asked softly._

 _I nodded, "Yeah. He became my silent uncle and gave me a hint from the mind barrier."_

" _Hm, I believe we accidently killed him in one of our traps," My mother told me, I gasped in shock, my own ancestors killed my uncle?! What the-but my mother interrupted my thoughts, "Oh yes he was, we didn't know what to do so we made him a wandering spirit. We were so sorry we made a spell for return of life. Sadly we did it when we died so no one but the next generation so great and powerful as the first Divine, could come and save him."_

 _She looked at me and I realized, "Me? But I can't be as strong as you say I am!"_

" _Yet you are, you stopped the ruler's plans, who had more experience by the way, by using your ancestors as a guide, not many have done that without falling," she told me with a laugh._

" _Well, I just remembered Skipper's teachings I didn't realize I was using you-," I told my mom and her eyes widen._

" _You are powerful," my mother whispered, circling me, "Hm, unforeseen power. Stronger mentally and Physically. Amazing gifts to see the dead. You are-my gosh my daughter is stronger than the first Divine!"_

 _My eyes widen, "So? What does that mean?"_

" _Your powers need to be train, You will train all day and for a full three days, you must," My mother pressured me, "To make us all rest in peace for destroying the Pursuers forever."_

 _I thought then I responded with a straight face and a nod, "Of course mother, I'll try."_

* * *

Dusty's POV:

Moon must be sick, it has been a whole day and she hadn't been outside her room. Blade was going to check on her but a fire broke out near the lodge and we had to go. Maru told Blade not to worry for he was going to watch the hunger closely so would Patch.

Once the fire was under control and half of it extinguished, Blade, Dipper, and I rushed back faster than the others. We were all worry for Moon.

Blade landed on the runway and rolled to Maru, "Maru? Anything?"

"Nothing," Maru replied as Me and Dipper landed, "She hasn't come out and the lights are still shut off."

"ARGH!" A scream came from her hanger, Blade whipped towards the sound.

Moon.

Oh Manufacture.

MOON!

As Everyone else landed we rushed to the hanger. Blade tried to open the hanger but the door was closed, Maru rushed up as another painful screech went up, "AH!"

That one was louder and heartbreaking, it was like…..

Like she was dying. Then as Maru went to work, it was silence. Completed silence, I was on the right side of Blade, who was whispering, "No. No. No. No."

As Maru opened the lock, we barged in to see a sweating Moon who was in dead slumber. She was on her bed, her black hair tossed, her face scrunched in pain. She groaned in pain, Blade pushed past us with Maru tailing behind him.

I saw Blade whisper, "Not again."

* * *

Moon's POV:

I felt their presences near me, I wondered if I screamed from the amount of Divine teaching I was getting pushed into my power. It was only day one. The basics. Healing, fighting, and growth.

Man, I wonder if I was sweating.

Hm, I wonder if Nick would kill me if He found out how much training it takes.

Welp, just get it done with. I guess.

* * *

Dusty's POV:

Screams were getting less by every hour. The next day already passed, it was on day three. Blade hadn't left her side in such a long time that I thought that she might never wake up.

This is probably what my friends and teammates must've thought when I crashed.

I gasped when Maru poked me in the face, he looked stern, "Dusty rest in your hanger."

Did I fall asleep? "Huh?"

"You need rest," Maru remarked, "You fell asleep on top of your own wheels, this is not the first time. Go. I'll let you know when she awakes. Now go on, shoo get some rest!"

I rolled out and stayed out but was still watching Moon who lost her fever, I replied, "I'll stay until Blade comes back."

"Already here Champ," I turned around to see Blade behind me, he looked tired and unhappy. I nodded as I left, I looked to Moon's still form and my heart sunk.

Moon please wake up.

* * *

Moon's POV:

I saw my wolf self in a silk dress. My mom was in her wolf form too, she was black with two silver stars on her eyes, she smiled at me, "You did great."

"So what next?" I told her, I wagged my tail, "What do I go from here?"

"You do what you are meant to do," My mother nuzzled me, she then handed me a suitcase, "It's time for you to go Home, to bring back the wandering spirit and to end the existence of the Pursuers. I love you."

"I love you mom," I remarked changing back to a human, I hugged her as I grabbed my suitcase, "Forever."

The darkness faded away and I was on my bed, I opened my eyes to my dark hanger. I moved my head slowly feeling a bit dizzy then I felt my suitcase beside me. Maru was talking to Blade, Blade eyes lowered. I moved away the covers softly, then I started to walk forward. My legs unsteady.

"Dad? Maru?" I whispered to the two machines. They stopped and fully looked at me, I asked, "What's going on?"

* * *

Dusty's POV:

I was barely getting any rest. The thought of Moon asleep forever was on my mind. Was she dying? Was she even hanging onto life? Was she even alive? Did she die already? I rolled and rolled around until I couldn't take it.

I snuck out of my hanger seeing that Maru was talking to Blade I snuck behind him away from the door. Then I heard a whisper, "Dad? Maru? What's going on?"

Moon? Moon was awake?

I felt like flying, but Blade turned to see Moon and he rushed forward, what was happening, "You never scare me like that again."

"Sorry but I had to," Moon voice got stronger, "To restore peace. I had to train my powers, which are the strongest powers in record. Oh that reminds me, do you have anything to drink, beside oil."

We all chuckled, me softly. That sounded like Moon.

* * *

Moon's POV:

Of course it has been three days, but finally I was able to talk to Nick after everyone left. He wouldn't leave me alone of course, over protective and all, but when we finally got some alone time I had to do it to him. Let him return.

I turned to him with a smile, "Did you know what I learned?"

" _What?_ " He remarked with a sly smile, then he realized what I was talking about and looked shocked as he rolled back, " _Oh no, no, no, no. You couldn't have, you shouldn't. You'd waste all your energy!_ "

"Actually, not really," I responded, closing my eyes then I waved my hand over his body remembering his form, color, and everything. Every part. He was in awe as I chanted, "Return to body, soul. Live another day. Never be forgotten again, no more wander. A body of old return to you. Live!"

Then I opened my eyes to see Nick in his CHoPs form. He looked shocked, " _H-H-H_ ow?"

"Returned atlast," I finished the spell and Nick gasped as my hand glowed sealing the spell.

After the spell sealed he looked at me, "Can you get me a mirror?"

"Yep," I responded, getting my mirror.

I showed Nick himself with the mirror, I was looking at his face, total shock and unbelieve happiness. He whispered, "Thanks a lot amiga."

"Look, you can speak Spanish!" I chuckled.

He gasped, "I can!"

Then we both laughed, enjoying each other's company again. He was alive. He would remember everything.

I will never be forgotten.

* * *

(Moon's POV):

I was still with Nick when Maru yelled, "SUPPER TIME!"

Nick smiled, "I can't remember the last time I had food."

"Just enjoy it while it lasts," I nudge him giggling.

"Ha, Ha," He remarked sarcastically. I was usually the last one to get supper to sit with Blade who would usually to Paper work. That stuff, I can say, are the worst thing in the world's history.

As I saw the last planes and tugs go in, I smiled, "You ready?"

He smiled as I opened the doors, "Ready as ever."

We got to the door and I shushed him, I opened the door and coughed. Everyone looked towards me but Dusty looked towards me the fastest. I smiled and asked, "Where's Blade? I got him a surprise."

"I'm right here," Blade replied rolling out of his office, he moved forward, "What do you need Moon?"

"Someone came to visit," I remarked smiling opening the door fully. Letting everyone see a better than new Nick.

Everyone nearly spilled their oil as Blade's mouth dropped, "N-Nick?"

"How have you've been partner?" Nick replied with a smile.

"Surprise?" I asked as Blade looked ready to faint.


	10. Dusty's Past Told

Chapter Ten: Dusty's Past Told

Moon's POV:

I loved that Nick was back, he and Blade were catching up. Dipper was fangirling away from Dusty, Maru was smiling, everyone was happy. Dusty was smiling too, for awhile I sometimes saw a hint of sadness.

Today, was no different. Nick was going to become a firefighter with Blade. I smiled as Blade trained the "Rookie friend" as Maru remarked. Yet as I looked towards Dusty, he was looking over at the sunset. I felt some sadness radiate from him, being a divine I can sense some strong emotions, but mostly greif. I guess that's a type of sadness.

He then turned away, My heart cracked for him. Do I still have that crush on him? Maybe. I still need to win the war, but maybe a bit of love wouldn't hurt. Right?

He didn't notice me as he rolled towards his hanger in sadness. I saw a color picture pinned on a rock. I walked up, picked it up, and carefully dusted it off. I saw two crop duster's one red and yellow. The yellow one had silver stripes while the red one had black stripes. Each had blue color eyes. Then I saw a little version of Dusty, he was carrying a bundle which was a tiny purple crop duster with blue stripes. It had blue eyes.

I gasped, as I asked mentally, " _Is that his sister? Dusty had a sister?!_ "

That night, I knew something was different about Dusty. And I needed to research everything.

* * *

(Moon's POV)

I was on my computer all night, working on Dusty's past. I found some articles around two o'clock in the morning. His father was wrongfully accused for murder, but with the law it was punishable with death. His wife was about to take the blame when they found the real murderer. Who threaten the family of Crophoppers. He disappeared two nights after getting captured, no one has seen him since but the Crophoppers had been in hiding and the sister was kidnapped!

Dusty was the only one who tried to stop the kidnapper but it was futile. The Kidnapper threw him into a wall.

I went asleep that night full of questions and not so many answers. Could it have been a Pursuer? Could it have been the Murder? Are they even alive? I would go on my research quest tomorrow.

I must end Dusty's Sadness. With Happiness.

* * *

(Moon's POV)

Blade nodded at us when Nick took me up in the air, I waved goodbye as I was going to Propwash with Nick. I told Nick everything on the way, the articles, the pictures, everything. Nick told me, "We will find all the answers."

"I hope so," I replied, "Still I want to start with Leadbottom, he might have some good information about the Crophoppers since that was Dusty's Godfather."

Nick smiled, "True, True, but I have seen that old, scary plane."

I laughed, "Leadbottom? Scary? Ha ha ha, crazy yes. Scary No."

I was going to go to the field when Leadbottom came angry yelling at Nick, "NO! No! NO!"

Nick shrieked to me, "HELP ME!"

He went behind me and I sighed before I went to Leadbottom, "What did Nick say?"

"What? What did I do?!" Nick whimpered.

I groaned, "Behave, Nick."

"It was nothing, great," Leadbottom replied glaring at Nick who shrank and cowered behind me, "Anyways, what do you need Moon?"

"I want to talk to you about Dusty Crophopper, but somewhere private," I replied, whispering into Leadbottom's ear, "I want to know more about his past."

Leadbottom looked at me then around us, he whispered back, "Meet me above the field."

I nodded as he flew into the air, I smiled at Nick, "Go bother someone else, I'll fly up with Leadbottom."

"You sure?" Nick asked as I went into my Divine form with my white wing with crystal blue runes.

"Yes Nick, I am," I jumped into the air, spreading my wings, "I'll see you as soon as I can."

"You better!" Nick shouted after me as I flew towards the field with Leadbottom.

Leadbottom was surprised that I had wings when I arrived, but his shock went away with a strong emotion of sadness. We flew in silence as Leadbottom dusted the crops. It was peaceful and quiet. Too Quiet. I look to Leadbottom as he took a breath, "Dusty's father was my best friend. When he was accused I was shocked, it was terrible including when the youngest was kidnapped. Oh Dusty was so close with his sister it took him a long time to smile again. Then I took him in telling him his parents were dead, I had to protect them and Dusty's father, John, told me to hide him. I didn't do a good job."  
"Yes, you did," I gasped, "Wait…so Dusty's parents are alive? How old was his sister?"

"Five years old, it's been seven years and yes his parents are alive and well," I looked at Leadbottom, as he gushed out, "Do you realize that you might die? That you would never find them?"

"Well I'll die trying, I have a war and a investigation to run and win."

I was still trying to find the location where Dusty's sister was kidnapped. Nick was beside me, he looked around then he got into a boss tone, "This doesn't look so well."

The hanger was abandon and the middle of the woods where a farm used to be, I took a breath. It was creaky, breaking and ashen, like it was in plenty of fires. I took a breath before taking a step closer, before I was yanked back by Nick, Nick let go and told me, "Be careful, whatever happened here, didn't seem to happen overnight."

I nodded and we both entered into the abandoned hanger so I can figure out. What the hell happened the night that Dusty's little sister, that I still don't know the name of, was kidnapped and never heard from again.

* * *

(Moon POV)

We entered into a child's room, toys of small planes were all that was left hidden in a box that was kinda open. I then heard a girly laughter which made my spine crawl. Nick looked at my still form, I took a breath, "This…..this is her room."

Nick eyes widen and he narrowed his eyes as we walked, well I walked Nick rolled, around. _I heard a deeper laughter, "Why you are like a Rose, dangerous but cute."_

 _I turned my head and I saw a younger Dusty getting hugged by a smaller purple crop duster. The purple crop duster giggled, "Rose!"_

" _Yes your name is Rose," Dusty told the smaller crop duster, named Rose, He laughed, "You are always going to my little sister right?"_

" _Yeah Dus!" Rose giggled, which made Dusty laugh._

"Moon?" Nick voice made me jump back to reality, I rubbed my eyes and the scene was gone. Nick was nudging my hand, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I remarked, but then I felt something and I turned to the window.

It was opened, Nick was about to close it when I saw the scene change again. _It was dark with a small night lamp lighting up the room. I took a step back as I saw a humanized figure pick at the lock. My heart jumped to my throat then dropped to my stomach, It was my father. He opened the window and easily managed to jump in sneakily. He was a Pursuer. He was about to charge at Dusty. I knew I couldn't do anything, but then Rose opened her eyes and screamed, "GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"_

 _She spun her propeller and charged but my father stepped away, picking up the little crop duster. Dusty after hearing his sister scream woke up. He saw Rose's predicament, he charged and sliced my father's arm. He bled black, and he smiled before grabbing Dusty's propeller Twisting it before throwing the older crop duster into a wall. Rose yelled while I ran over to see if Dusty was alive, "DUS! You big meanie, you hurt my Dus. Let me go!"_

 _She started to struggle but my father hit her in the canopy to knock her out, Dusty whispered as I saw my father carry out Rose, "Rose…..no."_

Then the scene changed back and Nick carried me out of the house. I gasped and he dropped me, he asked, "You okay? You kinda didn't talk to me and you were almost in tears."

My heart thumped in my chest, my own father was going after Dusty…but Rose stopped him. Changed his focus. She's smart for a crop duster. Nick nudge me and I remarked, "I'm fine. At least I will be…I found out who did it."

"Who did what?" Nick asked, "The murder or the Kidnapping?"

"The kidnapper is my," I took a shaky breath, "Was my father."

* * *

(Moons POV)

Nick, Blade, Skipper, Bravo, and Echo were following me as I used my Divine powers to detect the agents from Chrome. They found where their camp was, in the same volcano. I groaned as I saw Sid on the ground two meters away I pointed the jets, helicopters, and corsair to the area. As I whispered, "I'm going in, I'll call for backup when needed."

"Alright," Nick whispered as he landed radioing everyone else quietly what to do. I nodded and headed to the Volcano.

When I arrived I saw my father, who was working with paperwork, and landed beside him, he didn't even flinch, "You know you really need to get a door so I can just walk in."

"Uh huh," My father remarked, I rolled my eyes, "You get one in General."

"Uh…..i'm not a general," he looked up his eyes closed from my reply.

"THEN GET ME THE GENERAL YOU BLUBBERING-," he then opened his eyes to see me their tapping my foot, crossing my arms and looking at him like he lost his mind, "Oh Moon. What a lovely surprise."

"I got to say, dad, that you got terrible security," I stated, and I told him, "For being the almighty leader of the Pursuers you got really bad issues of security and government. Also will you get a door."

"Are you crutiqing me?" My father laughed.

"Yes, yes I am," I remarked, shaking my head, "Anyways I have a favor, I heard about a three year ago kidnapping of a three year old crop duster. I also saw what happened. So father, what did you do to the three year old crop duster, named Rose Crophopper."

"H-how did you-?" my father asked his eyes widening.

"Oh father," I replied rubbing my fingernails on my chest, "I got more than a normal Divine leader's power. I am the strongest Divine. Nothing can hide from me. So...what. Did. You. Do. To. Rose?"

"I changed her," My father smiled, "I made her into a general. She has been the strongest and willingly of all my generals to hunt down and kill. Do you wish to see her?"

"Uh…yes you dummy!" I remarked with a roll of my eyes, "Do you think I flew all the way over here to not solve this mystery?"

"Okay, Okay, don't get your wings in a knot," he remarked smiling at his own joke, I crossed my arms again, "Oh General Darkness. Come out and meet your old foe."

A twenty year old hornet jet came out and smiled at me, it was all black except for her eyes who were blue…just like Dusty's. I glared at my father, who smiled, "General Darkness. I have a guest for you. Meet Moon, she's my, I mean was my daughter."

"Like you used to be my father," I hissed under my breath.

He stepped back and onto his throne. I watched him carefully, as he sat and watched, "Do your best, Moon."

I saw her, I remembered her memories as she charged at me a shriek of rage. I jumped over and landed on the hood. I held on as she tried to shake me off, I yelled, "ROSE! STOP!"

The shadow jet stopped for a second, I didn't know so I decided to do it now. Before I pushed some of my telepathic powers to Nick, "I need backup! NOW!"

Then I went to work, Rose was terrified, she didn't understand. I whispered to the shadow, "Please? Remember your brother, Dusty? Dusty Crophopper?"

There! In the darkness, I saw a spark protected by a clear glass wall, a mind barrier. I focused some of my energy, as I told Rose, "Can you hear me? You are a sister of my friend. I am trying to help you. Your Dusty's sister. Rose Crophopper."

She groaned as it started to shatter, "Dus?"

"Yes, Dus, he miss you," It was starting to shatter one more push, as I whispered, "Please Rose, I want to help you. Your family loves you. They want you to come home."

"NO!" my father screamed as the mind barrier fell once and for all.

I smiled as I leapt off seeing Rose, return to her former smaller self. I smiled with happiness as she hugged me, then I raised my hand tightening it into a fist. A harness fell down, and I hooked little Rose. She rose in the air as I charged into the battle zone. Purserur after Purserur charged at me. I flew in the air making a sword and with a single stroke downward made most of the Purserurs changed back to their normal selves which made my father eyes widen as he looked at me as I flew away.

Towards my homes. Propwash Junction and Piston Peak.

* * *

(Moon's POV:)

I smiled as we landed, Sid flew away two meters away from Propwash Junction. Little Rose was flying with us after finally be able to spin in the air. I smiled as Leadbottom saw us as we landed, Amy and John. The parents of Rose and Dusty Crophopper, were hugging Rose. I was laughing when Dottie nodded at me.

Blade and Nick were beside me on the Runway, as Dusty landed. John, Amy, and Rose were in Dusty's hanger. As Dusty rolled towards us, I smiled, "Hey Dusty! How was the trip from the Piston Peaks."

"Good," he smiled, as I hugged him, he received it well and turned to Blade and Nick, "Hope you know that the park didn't burn down without you there."

I glared at my dad who shrugged, "What?"

I then chuckled, "Good to know, anyhow I want to show you something."

"Sure lead the way," Dusty remarked with a chuckle which made me roll my eyes.

I led him to the sunset on a cliff side, I laughed as his face turned to me in confusion. His birthday was today, so I planned to surprise him with his family. I decided to make him smile, "So? Remember when I fell off the cliff?"

He watched me carefully, I smiled, "Don't worry I won't go tumbling off the edge again."

He narrowed his eyes, as I laughed, "Seriously."

He chuckled, "Okay, if you say so."

"Do you remember your sister?" I asked, like it was sudden.

He wheeled back away from the cliff, "Y-yeah I do."  
"Do you miss your parents and family?" I asked looking at Dusty's eyes.

He was honest as he replied, "Yeah, but I got a good family of friends, but sometimes I wonder if they watched me race. From the skies in…you know."

Boy were you wrong Dusty, they never died, they were with you from the beginning, "Well, thanks for the truth, but I think it's time to go back."

He smiled as I went on his wing, he rolled back as we admire the sunset. The stars began to show as I asked, "Is today your birthday?"

"Yeah," Dusty smile ebbed away, "Today is my birthday."

"March 22nd?" I asked, acting surprise.

"Yeah, it is."

As we were about to enter the hanger I remarked, "I got to go and see Chug about something."

"Okay, see you around?" Dusty asked sadden slightly, why is that?

"Yep," I replied smiling.

As I ran towards Chug's area slowly as he was about to enter, I sneaked away and entered the hanger with the biggest present of all. Dusty's family. It was black, super duper black. Dusty opened the door, with a sigh looked towards the Fill n' Fly and then he turned on the lights.

We yelled, "Surprise! Happy Birthday Dusty!"

His face came from shock to amusement. He rolled up to me, the parents were at the Fill n' Fly if you guys were wondering, I smiled, "You like it?"

"Yeah, I do," Everyone smiled as Dusty brighten. I gave the signal in the window when Dusty wasn't looking.

He was opening his presents, Chug got him a new diecast of himself. Dottie got him the throwing wrench which was engraved, 'Dusty's wrench'(I had to laugh at that one due to the fact that he was hit with it twice), Skipper and Sparky got him a flag of the Jolly wrenches(Which I heard was stolen and hidden by the trickster jets), Blade and the rest of the Pistone Peaks got him a picture of the whole team in a wooden frame, and Nick gave me something, a picture of myself with

As Dusty was looking away going to talk to his family, fully turned away from the door. Everyone was talking to him as Dusty's family came in. Leadbottom winked at me, and I remarked, "Dusty it's my turn for my present."

I told it from behind him and he turned, he saw his family. I touched his wing with my hand as Amy whispered, "Dusty?"

Dusty froze his eyes widening, Leadbottom nudge me, "I think you numbed him."

"Dottie wrench please?" I asked politely, she handed me a wrench, I replied, "Thanks."

I walked up to the frozen crop duster's wing and I started to tap on his wing which made him finally remark, "Rose? Dad? Mom? You guys are alive?"

Rose finally escaped and charged at her brother, she was three when Dusty was seventeen so seeing her as a eight year old made me smile, "DUS!"

"Rose?" Dusty remarked as his sister hugged her brother, again, "I just...I can't….I'm happy your alive."

"Yay!" Rose laughed as Dusty hugged his family. Amy hugged him the hardest and John surrounded them as he hugged his son.

John turned to me and mouthed, "Thank you."

I smiled and wave, I mouthed back, "Da Nada."

Which in spanish means Your Welcome. Duh, Nick was wearing on me.

A bit.

Okay, not as much as Blade, Skipper, Mayday, Maru, Windlifter, Dipper, and/or Dottie, but he was wearing on me.

John chuckled as Nick smiled. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to Blade who whisper, "Good Move Partner."

Nick chuckled, "Great Job Amiga."

They looked at eachother and I just rolled my eyes turning them to the family Reunion.

Maybe I could do more than just stop the war, maybe…..maybe I can bring people together. United. My eyes widen as I looked on, maybe that's why the Divine were created.

To make loss and grief easier.

Now, it's my turn.

Now it's up to me.


End file.
